The DAWN Series Vol 2: The Fall of Dawn
by PANDAxReckless
Summary: Now that Okami is King, him and Hakuoh now need each other more then ever to build a brighter and better future. Okami will be the crown that'll serve the people and Hakuoh will be the Light who'll travel the world. They're willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of their kingdom and future. However, Darkness lies around them waiting for the right time to strike.
1. Chapter 1: Two Seperate Paths

*Hey you guys. So I decided to change my style of writing and honestly think this way is better since the previous Volume was kind of like if I was writing a script and not a story. Anyways let me know if this is better and I'll keep writing in this style. I hope you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 01**

**TWO SEPARATE PATHS**

A new light shines over the Kingdom of Dawn as Okami was named the Fourth King of Dawn. The people are more hopeful since they know Okami and his dedication to serve both the light and the people of Dawn. They say he is the one who will fix the mistakes of the past King's. But if he wants to make changes he'll have to fight the Senate who will be a challenge. Currently, Okami is sitting at the throne room and along with him is his newly assigned Captain of the Honor Guard Rai. Meanwhile, General Takashi is rushing over to the castle and enters the throne room. He walks up to Okami and takes a bow. "My Lord!" he said as he bowed. "You were in a rush. What's the matter?" Okami says out of curiosity. Takashi replied, "My Lord. Grimm has been spotted at the frontier near Shino." Okami then questioned, "How many Grimm?" Takashi instantly replied "Ten Beowulf's my Lord." Okami then began thinking on what actions he should take in the matter. But Takashi makes a suggestion or more like a demand. "My Lord! I request you to dispatch me and some of my men to help the men stationed in Shino and destroy the Grimm." Okami remained silent for a moment still thinking on the right thing to do and decided on his own. He turned over to Rai and asked "Rai. How many Vanguards are currently here?" "At least 20 my Lord." Rai replied. Okami then makes his move "Very well. Takashi! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to deny your request. You and your men are needed here. Instead I'll send over the Vanguard to support Shino." Takashi doesn't seemed very pleased with Okami's order but he had no choice but to obey and didn't try to change his mind. "Understood my Lord. I'll go and send the Vanguards. So if you'll excuse me." Takashi takes a bow and leaves the throne room.

Rai noticed that Takashi wasn't happy about Okami's decision, so goes ahead and talks to him. "My Lord. Are you sure we shouldn't send him?" Okami replies "Vanguards are more capable in fighting Grimm. Besides right now I need everyone I trust by my side." Rai understood what he meant since most of the Senate doesn't support Okami; as well as Izuka and his followers are still at large. Okami needs to be cautious of his surroundings since he doesn't truly know who is with him and who is against him. A minute later another door opens and Meiji, Head of the Senate, walks in and takes a bow. "You requested for me my Lord?" Meiji asked as he bowed. "Yes. Gather the Senate. We have a lot to talk about." Okami demanded. Meiji and Okami gave each other a long stare as if they truly resented each other. "Right away my Lord." Meiji relied taking a bow and leaving. Okami then remembered something and is now calm. He gets up, turns to Rai and asked "Hey Rai where's Hakuoh?" "I believe he's with Akari helping her learn our history." Rai answered. "Hmmmm? Well I guess I'll have to wait after our meeting then. Lets go." Okami and Rai then leaves the throne room to speak with the Senate.

Meanwhile, Hakuoh is helping Akari learn about the past Kings of Dawn in her room. Hakuoh goes on teaching her "The First King was Hajime. Even though during most of his rule he was building up the Kingdom, the people loved him and basically worshiped him if he was a Saint. He created the Mitsuki code to give us a purpose in this world. Everyone wanted to be like him and serve the Light. He later resigned giving the crown to his elder son Suzo. The Second King Suzo seemed to distrust the rest of the world. He broke all ties with the other kingdoms and isolated us from the world causing our economy to go down. However, this didn't effect our people way of life somehow. He even gave the homeless and the Faunus shelter and a place they can call home. Even though everyone remembers him as a tyrant that didn't serve the light, he served the people as best as he could. And as for father well I don't think I need to explain about him to you right." As Hakuoh explained to Akari about the Kings, he stopped and realized the difference in those who ruled. The difference between serving the light and the people. He managed to piece it all together. Akari looked up at Hakuoh in concern. She tugged on his shirt getting his attention. "Big brother?" she said. Hakuoh looks at her and gave her a warm smile. "Sorry Akari. I was just thinking about something. Now shall we continue?" Akari returned the smile and was curious about something. She looked at the book about the Kings and looked back at Hakuoh. "Big brother. If Suzo was helping the people why did everyone not like him?" she asked. "Because people expected him to be just like his dad. But since he wasn't all the sudden changes made him seem like a bad guy. He even didn't honor the code that Hajime created. Therefore, everyone thought he fell into Darkness since he didn't serve the light." Hakuoh responded. Akari seemed a bit confused but continued with the questions. "Why did Hajime leave?" she asked again. "No one knows exactly. That remains a mystery." Akari was curious about that subject and about the Kings. She starts to think really hard but burns out her mind. Hakuoh just watched her and laughs a bit since it brought back memories about Okami and him learning the same subject from Mifune. Akari still asking questions. "Big brother. What kind of king do you think Okami will be?" Hakuoh looked at Akari and smiled at her. He pats her head with a smile and answered "A king who will serve both the light and the people. As well as the future." Akari smiles and goes back into reading the book. Hakuoh thinks to himself "Akari. Okami and I will do whatever it takes. You will be a great queen." Hakuoh continues to teach her on what she needs to know.

Okami, walking down the hallway that leads to the council room with Rai by his side. They stopped at the door and looked at each other. "Alright lets do this." says Okami and then walks in. He stops in the center of the room with all the senators present. They all stood up and took a bow, returning to their seats. Meiji begins "My Lord. I have gathered all of the Senate. But first I heard you send all of the Vanguard who were currently here to Shino. Why?" As the room became silent, Okami didn't hesitate and with confidence and a smile he responded "Because they're more capable to fight off the Grimm. With their support the number of casualties would be low." Okami loses his smile and got serious. He continued "Which leads to what I wanted to discuss about." Meiji seemed curious but the rest seemed unpleased with the matter since Okami made a serious decision on his own but remained silent. "And what will that be?" Meiji asked. "I want to station most of our troops in towns near the borders to the South." Okami responded. Half of the Senate weren't pleased and stood from their chairs yelling questions to Okami but couldn't understand them since they yelled over each other. Others started to argue in either agreeing with Okami or trying to let him explain himself. Meiji raised his hand to silent the Senate. He then asked "What do you mean?" "General Takashi has the largest of the three army in our kingdom. So I want to split his army into three companies, each lead by one of his captains. One company will go to Shino and the other to Akita. This should greatly increase our defense against the Grimm to the South." Okami explained. Meiji having such curious look then continues. "What about the third company?" he asked. Okami responded "They will remain here. General Takashi, along with the General Hime since she has the smallest army, will be in charge with Yamato's defense." Okami answered. Meiji knows theirs more to it and was gonna continue but before he could ask, he was interrupted by another senator. "And what about General Shinji and his army? I'm sure you have something for him." he said. Okami giggled a bit and smiled at the senator and said "Haha you're sharp as ever Senator Onoki. But yes I would like to send them to Yuri and leave Baku to Ulysses and his men."

The Senate were outraged at Okami for wanting to leave the town of Baku to Ulysses who's an outsider. They were already at a distrust with him since he works for the Schnee Dust Company and they tried to expand their mines deeper into what seemed to be sacred grounds within the mountain caves. "You want Ulysses, a foreigner, to be in charge of Baku? And what of the mines? How will we make sure he doesn't break our agreement?" Onoki bombarded Okami with questions. However, he was prepared and responded saying "The men of Atlas are superior then us in technology and are just as good as us at fighting Grimm. Therefore, they can defend it. Also just in case they try anything funny, I will dispatch five of our best Vanguards to keep an eye on them." The room now in silent, the Senate now no longer have a counter argument against Okami and on his proposed actions he wants to take. The Senate sits down and began to whisper to each other. Meiji just sat their as he has a stare down with Okami. He then stands from his chair and raises his hand to gain the rest of the Senates attention. The room once again silent. "King Okami. You wish to move our armies to increase our defenses at locations where Grimm are highly active?" Meiji asked. "Yes!" Okami responded. Meiji then looks around at the senators who are looking right at him as well. "For all in favor of Okami's proposal please rise." Meiji told the Senate. Including Meiji, there are nine senators and only three stood up. Okami needs at least five to be in his favor to take action. Onoki leaned forward and asked Okami "Why exactly do you want to do this my Lord?" Okami smiled big and answered "Because I promised I will serve the people! And I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Onoki's eyes widened and was bright. He smiled a bit and stood up in favor for him. Now its up to Meiji since the votes are split. Meiji stood up and still has a serious expression. "King Okami. I hereby announce that the Senate…...are in your favor. We will send word out immediately." he stated. The Senate who weren't in his favor were shocked that Meiji agreed to his terms as well as Okami. Okami couldn't help but smile that he was able to somehow convince the Senate to agree with his proposal. "Thank you Head Senator Meiji. But before I go there is one more thing."

Hakuoh walk was quickly walking through the halfway along with Rai. He then make it to the throne room where Okami was sitting and waiting for him. Hakuoh stops in front of Okami and bows with Rai returning to his post next to Okami. Okami smiled and began to laugh. "Um is something funny my Lord?" Hakuoh asked. "Haha I would of never seen the day when you would bow to me. I always thought it would be the other way around." Okami continued to laugh but then stopped. "Is that so?" Hakuoh responded. Okami stood from his chair and walked up next to Hakuoh. He grabs Hakuoh's shoulders and smiled. "Hakuoh it is time for you to achieve your goal." Okami said. Hakuoh in shock, eyes widened and said "Wait does this mean." "Yes. The Senate agreed without a doubt. You'll go and travel to Vale and Mistral to change the world opinion on us. At the same time you'll be going as a diplomat as well." Okami stated. "That's great! Wait diplomat?" Hakuoh asked. "That's right. While you're on your journey I need you to go to Beacon and to talk to Ozpin about opening his academy to us. This way we can learn more ways to fight the Grimm. As for Mistral, I would like for us to set aside our difference and trade with them like we did before." Okami explained. "What about Vacuo?" Hakuoh asked. "Senator Onoki agreed to go their. Leave it to him. But you'll eventually go there too since its part of your journey you're about to take." Okami answered. Hakuoh filled with joy smiled and shed a tear. He goes to hug Okami and says "Thank you brother." Okami returns the hug and was too filled with joy as that was the first time in a while that Hakuoh called him brother. "No problem that's what brothers are for."

On the next day Hakuoh was packed and armored up ready to take his great journey around the world. He goes to see his mother in her room who sits their still in depression after Izanami's death. He goes up to her and takes a knee grabbing her hand. "Mother I'm not sure if you heard but I'll be gone for a while so please take care of yourself and watch over Akari." Hakuoh told her but she sat their silent. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and pet Bigsby who laid next to Eira. He began to leave the room but stopped as soon as he heard Eira say "Wait." Hakuoh stopped at the door and turned to her. "Please be careful and come back home." Eira said as she began to cry a bit. Hakuoh smiled and replied "Of course mother. I promise." He leaves the room and headed for the stables where Okami and Akari waits for him. Hakuoh places his stuff on his horse and goes to them. "Akari remember to study and continue training alright?" Hakuoh said to her. "Alright big brother." she said. They then gave each other a hug as a farewell. He then goes up to Okami. "Mizuko and Fu will be traveling with you just in case. Well I guess this is it." Okami said. "The start of new and bright future." Hakuoh said. Okami and Hakuoh looked over at the mountain and watched as the sun rises behind it. "Good luck out their brother" Okami said as he reached out his hand over to Hakuoh. "And to you too….My King." Hakuoh responded and grabs on to Okami's hand as their way of saying farewell. Hakuoh mounts his horse and leaves, with Mizuko and Fu, on to his journey and mission that can benefit Dawn. Okami walks back to the castle holding Akari's hand. He now will do whatever it takes to make changes within Dawn for the sake of its people. Both now walk separate paths that'll lead to obstacles that they'll have to face without each other. Whether its a path for the people or the light, both have one goal in mind while they walk separate direction…..to protect Akari and build a better kingdom, a better future. For the sake of the people and their beloved little sister.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shining Light

*Hey you guys. So I decided to change my style of writing and honestly think this way is better since the previous Volume was kind of like if I was writing a script and not a story. Anyways let me know if this is better and I'll keep writing in this style. I hope you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 02**

**THE SHINING LIGHT**

Hakuoh, along with Mizuko and Yu, arrived to the city of Yuri that not too long ago was attacked by a Leviathan that was killed by Takashi's men. They head for the port that is heading for the island of Patch. Mizuko and Yu was confused as they thought that Vale was their main destination. Mizuko approaches Hakuoh who was talking to a captain of one of the ships ported there. They finished their conversation and the captain boards his ship. Mizuko begins to speak to Hakuoh. "My Lord. Shouldn't we be going to Beacon?" Mizuko asked. "It's fine. We're just taking a detour." Hakuoh replies. He then gets closer to Mizuko to whisper something to him. "also don't call me lord. remember we need to keep a low profile." he whispered, Mizuko face palms and looks around to make sure no one looked suspicious in anyway. Mizuko takes a deep breath out of relief that no one noticed him call out Hakuoh. "That would explain the hoods. My apologize." Mizuko said. Hakuoh pats Mizuko's back and said "Its alright. The captain said they'll be departing in an hour. I say we get something quick to eat." Mizuko nodded and they all go nearby a shop to grab food until the ship is ready to leave and head for Patch.

Hakuoh, Mizuko, and Yu are now on board the ship heading to Patch. There they sit quietly at the back of the ship and are being looked at by everyone who's around them or passing by. While Mizuko and Yu kept an eye on them, Hakuoh was admiring the view of the sunset but was then interrupted. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Mizuko said as he continues to be on his guard. "If you were on a ship with three armed men in cloaks wearing hoods you'll be suspicious of them too." Hakuoh responded. He continues to admire the sunset while the other two are still on their guard. Some of the people were whisper with one another talking about them. But they remained calm ignoring the people for the most part. As Hakuoh continues to watch the sunset, he felt a presence due to his semblance. He gets up and gets closer to the railings. Mizuko and Yu were just watching him wondering whats going on. Hakuoh turns around looking at the two with a serious expression and grabs on to his sword. "A Grimm comes for us." as he said that a large Grimm emerges from the water behind him. As it slowly looks down the people began panicking running the opposite direction. Mizuko and Yu drew their swords as they stare up at the giant Sea Feilong.

A Fireball then hits the Feilong directly at its head stunning it. Mizuko and Yu looks at Hakuoh who has his hand raised up since he was the one who shot the Fireball. "Mizuko!" Hakuoh yelled out. Mizuko, understanding the situation, then goes to use Serpent Strike. Since they were surrounded by water, he was able to make it large without any problems. Hakuoh was shooting a barrage of fireballs to keep the Feilong distracted. "Now Mizuko!" he yells. Mizuko then attacks the Feilong directly hitting it and immediately summoned another one so it can rope around the Fielong making it stationary. Hakuoh goes near the railing and turned around towards Yu. Yu then runs towards Hakuoh who squats down and placed his hands in front of him. As Yu steps on Hakuoh's hands, he pushes him up giving him a boost towards the Feilong. Yu then fuses Lighting to his sword and stabs the Feilong. With Mizuko's Serpent Strike and Yu's Lighting Blade combo, the Feilong took a great amount of damage. But it wasn't enough to defeat the giant. The Feilong looks down at Yu who is free falling down.

The Feilong uses Lighting Breath at Yu; however, Yu used Wind to push him away just in time. Hakuoh catches Yu and the two then falls down. Hakuoh stands back up and grabs on to his sword. "Mizuko! Keep it distracted!" he yelled out. "Right!" Mizuko responded and once again uses Serpent Strike to distract the Feilong. Hakuoh closes his eyes and focuses his aura on his sword. He slightly unsheathes it and flames began to pour out. Meanwhile, the Feilong used Wind Gust to destroy Mizuko's serpent. Hakuoh opens his eyes and as he drew his sword, he swings it three times. The three waves of flames directly hits the Feilong's head, killing it. As the Grimm disappears into ashes, Hakuoh helps Yu up and checks on Mizuko who takes a deep breath out of relief.

The people who was on board and some of the crew members began surrounding them and began to cheer. Hakuoh looks around at the people cheering for them. He felt someone tugging his cloak and looks down at a little girl. She was looking up at him with big shining eyes and smile. "Mister! Are you Hunters?" she asked. Hakuoh smiles and removes his hood. "No. We're Dawnish." he said to the little girl who's eyes shined even more as she if this was the first time she seen a Dawnish. Arriving at the Island of Patch, Hakuoh bowed at the captain thanking him for the voyage. But the captain insisted and shakes Hakuoh and the guys hand for saving them from the Feilong. As the ship leaves the little girl from earlier waves goodbye at the three and they too waved at her. They then began traveling on foot heading for the forest that surrounded Patch.

After a while of walking they finally made it to their destination, where Hakuoh found Tai outside watering the plants. "Hey Tai!" Hakuoh yells out to him. Tai looks behind him and was overjoyed by the visit that he walked up to Hakuoh and gave him a hug. "Its good to see you Hakuoh. How have you been?" Tai asked. "I've been good." Hakuoh responded. After a while Tai's smile faded and he seemed upset. "Hakuoh. You're father was a good man and a good friend. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all." Tai said with a sad tone. Hakuoh still kept his smile and said "It's okay. I'm sure you had your reason's." Tai returned to his smile and asked "And how's Okami doing? After all he's king now right?" Hakuoh giggles a bit and answered "He may be hot headed sometimes and stubborn too but I'm positive he'll be fine and manage. After all we're in this together Okami and I." Hakuoh smiled with great confidence that Tai was moved by his words and had an expression of a proud father. "You two sure have grown up to be fine men. Haha I might even consider you as son's-in-law," Tai said as he shrugged Hakuohs side with his elbow. This made Hakuoh lose his cool a bit and began blushing a bit as he is now lost with words. Tai laughs and the other two who were giggling a bit as well. "Well come in you three. I was just about to have lunch. You can tell me about some of your adventures." Tai insisted. He walks to his house and Mizuko and Yu followed. Hakuoh was still lost and blushing. He took a deep breath and follows them still blushing but now with a smile. Hakuoh looks up at the sun as he walks thinking to himself about how much he already accomplished in one trip and is excited to continue on his great journey.


	3. Chapter 3: The People's Crown

*Hey you guys. So I decided to change my style of writing and honestly think this way is better since the previous Volume was kind of like if I was writing a script and not a story. Anyways let me know if this is better and I'll keep writing in this style. I hope you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 03**

**THE PEOPLES CROWN**

Okami finds himself waking up in the middle of the forest. He gets up looking around for a sign of life but all he can see is the endless amount of trees. Eventually black rose peddles began to appear, floating around him coming from one direction. Out of curiosity he follows the floating trails of the rose peddles. After walking to what seemed to be forever, he finally reached where the peddles were coming from. It was an open field of black roses surrounded by the forest. He continues to walk forward to see if their was anyone and he eventually finds someone just standing in the middle of the field. The stranger seems to be wearing a black tattered cloak. Okami tries to call out to the stranger but was stopped when a strong wind blew towards him, covering and blinding him with the rose peddles. When the wind dies and the peddles dropped the stranger was gone. Okami then heard a familiar voice call out to him. He was in shock by the voice since he knew who's it was. Therefore, he slowly turned around with great hesitation and a sign of fear. He turned around and found Izanami standing before him along with Mifune. But something was very off and when Okami realizes he was in so much shock he was stuck in place. Izanami had hole on his chest and Mifune had slashes across from his. All were the cause of both deaths. But that wasn't only it, they both had an empty expression and no sign of life in there eyes. Both slowly raises their arms pointing behind Okami and he goes ahead and turns his head to see what it was. He then finds himself back at Yamato and in front of him was his family, friends, and people standing their with a smile which gave Okami relief. But at an instant the city was in fire, screaming coming from all around, and everyone that was just there with a smile lays dead surrounding Okami. And what caught his eye the most is his mother holding on to Akari covered in blood. Okami, breathing heavily, stood their in shock and couldn't believe his eyes. As he slowly looks up from the ground of blood, a Beowulf quickly attacks him.

Okami instantly wakes up from the nightmare and slowly calmed himself down. He gets up from bed and began getting changed for the day. His door then opens and Akari walks in all happy and joyful like usual followed by Eira. Okami, looking like he had a sleepless night, managed to give them a smile and they began their day with breakfast together like nothing ever happened. After breakfast, Okami sits in the throne with Rai by his side and bowing down, in front of them was a Vanguard. Both Okami and Rai seemed confused since the Vanguard was covered in dust and seemed tired. What should have been an easy mission took a wrong turn making matters worse. He raises up and said "My Lord the Grimm that was near Shino were destroyed. Thankfully no deaths but many were injured." Okami leaned forward and asked "How many?". "Eight Vanguards and fifteen soldiers of Shino." Okami quickly stood up and looked angry. "How many Grimm?" he asked. The Vanguard looked down for a bit and as he looked back up he answered "Twenty Beowulf's and Ten Ursa's". Okami was surprised on how much the number of Grimm changed in such short time but then he remembers his encounter with Izuka and how he can summon and control the Grimm's. Okami, now calm, sits back down and looked at Rai for a seconded. Rai seemed confused on why he looked at him. Okami turns back to the Vanguard. "I don't know if you heard but I moved the armies around at locations where Grimm activities is common." Okami said. "Yes. We walked past some of General Takashi's who were heading for Shino." He responded. Okami was pleased that his plan was in effect already and smiled a bit. "Good. Therefore, from here on out the Vanguard will no longer support the Defense Army and will instead train the new recruit." Okami stated. Both the Vanguard and Rai were surprised. Rai ever jumped out of shock and leaned over to whisper to Okami. "my lord. you sure this is a good idea without the senates approval?" Okami began to laugh for a bit and Rai just smiled awkwardly. "Don't worry I'll deal with them. After all, I promised to serve the people not the senate." Okami said and gets up walking towards the Vanguard. "And this is the right choice. With the Vanguard help, who are amongst the strongest in Dawn. They can help train better soldiers and build a stronger army. And no longer will we waste the lives of our men." Okami said as he walked up to the Vanguard and places his hand on his shoulders. The Vanguard eyes open and shine as if he was given a blessing from a god. The Vanguard sheds a tear and quickly steps back and bows. He rises with a big smile on his face and is all fired up. "We'll shall go immediately." He told Okami. Okami was all fired up too and said "That's right you will! Now send most of the Vanguard to Fort Suzo. The rest will remain here and instruct at the training grounds." Okami commanded. The Vanguard replies "Yes my Lord! Right away!" and walks off leaving the throne room. Okami returns to sit down and noticed Rai staring at him with concern. Without words, Okami gave Rai a look of determination along with a smirk. Rai knew that Okami isn't going down without a fight and nodded out of approval.

Moments later, Okami was in the archives room in which is kinda empty due to Hajime burning most of it in the past. All that remains are the records of every event that happened since the Great War. Okami began to gather some of the records and setting them on the table. As he's doing this Akari enters the room and calls out to him "Big Brother!". She runs to give him a hug and Okami goes down to his knee to accept it. "Glad you came. Now are you ready?" he asked. Akari nodded and both sat at the table side by side going through the records Okami gathered. Okami was showing and teaching Akari of past battles and wars that Dawn took a part of; as well as all information about the other kingdoms in Remnant. After a long while of learning, Akari then yawned making Okami stop and smiled at her. "We can stop here. Besides its almost time for your training with Daichi." Okami said. Akari reaches and tugs on Okami's sleeve getting his attention. "Big brother. Did daddy teach you all this too?". Okami smiled and answered "No not really. He wanted us to focus on our combat skills more then anything." Akari tilted her head showing her confusion and curiosity. "Then why teach me?" Akari asked and caught Okami by surprise. However, he thought to himself that this is Akari he's talking to. She's brighter then him and Hakuoh when they were her age. Okami looks at Akari in the eye as serious as he can and asked her "Akari. If you were to be Queen of Dawn…..What ill be your main goal?" This was the same discussion Okami and Hakuoh had many months ago. Now Okami asked Akari since he wants to confirm that she is capable of becoming the Queen that Dawn will need in the future. Akari sits there thinking with her finger on her lip. She then smiled and answered "I want to help everyone as much as possible to create a better world together." Just as he thought, Akari is what this kingdom, this world needs. Out of joy he smiled and began laughing. Akari seemed embarrassed as she thought that Okami was laughing at her answer but instead he laughs out of joy and relief. Okami then stops laughing, catching his breath. He then turns to Akari who now looked a bit angry for laughing. He smiles patting her head. "Akari. The reason I'm teaching you all this is because Hakuoh and I want you to be Queen when you get old enough. We believe you can help and lead everyone in creating a better world for all. But for you to become Queen you must understand everything that's good and that's bad." Okami said. Akari, no longer angry, looks curious and asked Okami "Like death?". Okami moves a bit closer to Akari. "Yes and to understand death is to understand this world. Everything may be temporary but our actions and love is eternal. Cherish your family, your friends that you'll make in the future, and everything that you invested in and create with them. Remember all the good and bad things of this world. Use everything and every circumstances to endure the stress in your life, Exercise daily to temper your heart and mind into a diamond of wisdom and strength. And think to yourself what will you be like when your time comes? Honestly, I cant wait and see you up in the throne room with the crown on your head. But that'll have to wait. In the meantime, continue training and learning to become who you want to be." Okami stated to Akari. Akari eyes shine as she listened to his words, motivating her. She smiled and was fired up that she stood on her chair and said "Alright big brother! I'll become stronger then you both and become the greatest Queen that everyone can rely on!". Okami smiled and gave her a hug. Right after Dai walks in the room. "There you are I've been looking for you." he said. Akari jumps off the chair and runs over to Dai. "She's all yours Dai." Okami said. "Of course my Lord. Now shall we?" Dai asked Akari who nodded.

Both then exited the room leaving Okami alone. Okami then gathered the records putting them back where they belong. When he finished he leaves the room and walks to the throne room. He then saw Rai running towards him as if something is wrong. Both stopped facing each other and Rai tries to catch his breath. "Something wrong Rai?" Okami asked. Rai stood up straight and answered "My Lord! The Senate heard about the Vanguard and wants to see you. They're waiting for you at the council room demanding an answer for your actions." Okami sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Well I was expecting this to happen but not this quick. Oh well I guess. Lets go." Okami and Rai now heads towards the council room to confront the Senate. As they walked the halls approaching the council room, they noticed someone standing by the door. He wore a white cloak with his hood on. Okami and Rai eventually stopped in front of the stranger. "Who are you?" Rai asked. The stranger then goes to remove his hood revealing himself to him. Both were surprised as if they saw a ghost. Okami with hesitation said "You….You're Tsuki."


	4. Chapter 4: Arrived at Beacon

**Chapter 04**

**ARRIVED AT BEACON**

After spending time with Tai, Hakuoh and his men went to the airfield escorted by Tai himself since they did not know where to go. Also Tai gave manage to give them passage to an airship that's going directly to Vale. Tai standing before the three men said "Good luck on your journey and say hi to the girls for me." Hakuoh, with a smile, nodded and reached out his hand to shake Tai's hand. Tai goes to shake his hand as farewell to one another. "Until next time Uncle Tai." Hakuoh said and released his hand walking on board the airship to their next destination…..Beacon. The three sits at a corner surrounded by future huntsmen who too are going to Beacon. Tai managed to give them special passage to the airship that'll take them directly to Beacon. As the airship takes off, Tai stood watching it leave wondering when he'll see the boys and his daughters all together again having fun like when they were little. Hakuoh sat quietly looking out the window thinking of what to say to Ozpin upon arrival. "You should get some rest Hakuoh. It may be a while till we get to beacon." Mizuko insisted. "Yeah you're right." Hakuoh replied leaning back and closing his eyes quickly falling asleep.

Hakuoh opening his eyes finds himself not in the airship but in the forest. He looks around in confusion looking for Mizuko and Fu. He calls out to them but there was no response. After a while of wondering around calling out for someone, white rose peddles started to float around him and he noticed it was coming from one direction. He follows the floating trail of the peddles that lead him to a field filled with white roses. He continues to walk forward but stops as he heard someone called out to him. He turned to his right and before him was Ruby and Yang standing there with a smile on there faces. And right between him was his precious sister Akari who was holding their hands. Ashe was about to call out to them, they pointed to their left trying to guide Hakuoh. Hakuoh turns back in front of him and see's a person standing at an edge of a cliff, wearing a bright white cloak with their hood on faced directly at him. As Hakuoh steps forward, a bright light started to emerge from the cloak stranger blinding Hakuoh and surrounded him.

Hakuoh slowly woke up to a voice "Hakuoh wake up. We're here. Wake up." As we wakes up, he find himself back in the airship with Mizuko and Fu. "Finally you're awake." Mizuko said. Hakuoh wiping his eye and yawns, said "Sorry I had a strange dream." Mizuko and Fu looks at each other as if they knew what was going on but instead was concerned and confused. "Well we're here at Beacon. We should go." Mizuko said. "Right," Hakuoh responded. The three then gets up and walks over to the exit door where everyone else was gathered and commenting on how excited they were and how big and amazing Beacon was. As the doors finally opened everyone rushed out and the three followed being the last to leave the airship. The walked towards a fountain and Hakuoh looks up at the tall Beacon tower admiring the structure before them. He then heard some laughing at the other side of the fountain and saw through the water at least four blurry figures. He goes to see who it was and found five men in Beacon uniforms. They were students of the academy but one of them was on the ground. The other four continue to laugh at the student that was on the ground as if it was a joke.

One of them stepped forward and said "You're so weak and a loser. I wonder how you got into Beacon in the first place?" Hakuoh knew right away of the situation. "Now where were we" the man in short brown hair said and started to approach the blonde student who still sat on the ground. However, a Fireball landed in between the two stopping the bully from getting near the victim. Hakuoh stepped in between the two and said to the bully "You will leave him alone." Mizuko and Fu goes to help the student up who thanks them. The bully laughs and said "Oh yeah and you're gonna stop me?". Hakuoh then spreads both of his arms outwards summoning countless amount of Fireballs behind him. The bully started to show fear as he looks at the barrage of Fireballs that emerge from Hakuoh. Then some footsteps was heard and the both of them looked over. A women who was holding a wand of some sort and stood there crossing her arms. "We were expecting you Prince Hakuoh but I wasn't expecting you to pick a fight with one of our students." she said. Hakuoh lowers his arms and the Fireballs disappeared in thin air. He removes his hood and bows saying "Pardon me madame, it wasn't my intention. I was only protecting this young man." The women glares at the blonde and walks over to Hakuoh and looks over to the students. "Cardin, Juane you'll be late for class. Now go." she said to them. All of the students then leaves going inside of the building for class. "My name is Glenda a professor of Beacon. Now if you will follow me. Professor Ozpin will like to talk to you." she said.

Hakuoh puts his hood back on and then goes to follow Glenda along with Mizuko and Fu. As they walked to Ozpin's office, Hakuoh constantly was looking around and Mizuko knew very much why as he smiled and giggled a bit. He was either trying to avoid being seen by the girls or wanted to see them. Either way Hakuoh kept looking around. Finally they make it to highest floor where Ozpin is and Glenda goes to open the door for them. Hakuoh turns to his men and said to them "Wait here." The two bowed and goes to lean against the wall while they wait. Hakuoh enters the room and the door closes behind him. There he see's Ozpin sitting behind his desk sipping out of his coffee mug. Hakuoh walks forward and removes his hood once again. As he walked up, Ozpin stood up and took a bow then said "Welcome to Beacon Academy Prince Hakuoh. I'm delighted you have came all this way." Both then take a seat to start their conversation. Hakuoh leans forward a bit and asked "By the way Professor, Glenda said you were expecting me. How did you know we were coming?" Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and answered "How do you think you got passage to that airship? Tai contacted me." Hakuoh leans back and got comfortable. "Well that's Uncle Tai for you." he said.

Ozpin puts his coffee mug down and leans forward onto his desk. "So why have you, the prince, come all this way? I'm sure the King of Dawn could of send someone else." Ozpin asked. Hakuoh smiles and answered "Because I have my goals and a long journey ahead of me. Beacon was just down that path. Therefore, I would of come here eventually anyways." Ozpin seemed intrigued by the answer and places his hands together in front of him. He thought that Okami made a mistake by sending someone far too important to travel with only two men but instead he see's that it was well planned out. Sending Hakuoh to help with his journey and the kingdom, it was like killing two birds with one stone. "I see. Well then shall we get into business then?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, of course. My brother wishes to strengthen our armies and in order to do that we need to understand and learn more ways in using aura. We need to be more like the warriors of today." Hakuoh started off. "Like a Huntsmen?" Ozpin asked. "Yes. He believes if a Dawnish soldier can also fight like a Huntsmen, we can train and build a stronger army to fight off the Grimm. Therefore, he would like wants to start sending our people to attend your academy. Of course it will be entirely voluntarily. However, in the end its all up to you professor." Hakuoh stated. Ozpin leans back at his chair and reached for his coffee taking a sip. He continues to think about it some more, he gets up off his chair and goes to the back of his office looking out the window. Ozpin takes another sip and turns back to Hakuoh telling him "I understand the position you all are in against the Grimm but I wish to not be a contributor to your army. After all a Huntsmen must not have any allegiance with a kingdom." Hakuoh stands up from his chair as well and had a serious expression. "I understand professor and I'm Okami would too. But this can help us greatly not to just protect our own but possibly others as well." Hakuoh stated and it caught Ozpins attention a bit more. Ozpin walks back to his desk setting down his coffee mug. "Very well I will accept your proposal but first I want to see if you can defeat one of my students." Ozpin told Hakuoh who was surprised by his proposal. "If that's what will take then I accept." Hakuoh said with confidence. Ozpin gives Hakuoh a warm smile and said "Then I shall make preparations. In the meantime, please explore the campus and its almost lunch. You may enjoy a meal at the cafeteria if you like." Hakuoh goes to take a bow then said "Thank you professor." He then leaves the office rejoining Mizuko and Fu who were waiting for him.

After the meeting with Ozpin, the three went back outside near the fountain they were at earlier. All three sat down on the fountain and wait for Ozpin to call for them. However, Hakuoh, staring up at the sky, started to think about the strange dream he had and cant seem to figure out what it meant. As we thinks about it, he then hear someone call out to him. He looks back down towards the entrance and see's Yang running towards him. He gets up and opens up his arms with a smile. Yang jumps into his arms and both greet each other with a hug. "What are you doing here?" Yang asked. "I came to speak with Ozpin. We want to start sending our people to attend Beacon." Hakuoh answered her. Yang, still in Hakuoh's arms, looks up at him and asked "Oh really and will you be attending?" Hakuoh giggles a bit and answered her "Unfortunately no but that would have been fun." The two stare deeply at each other, eye to eye with a warm smile on their faces. Then a loud voice killed the mood. "OH MY GOSH! Yang has a boyfriend!" Yang's face turned red and quickly jumps out of Hakuoh's arms. She then turns to the girl who stood next to other students. One of them was Juane. "Nora?! Wait no he's not….he's just a childhood friend of mine that's all haha." Yang told Nora and is embarrassed. "Oh I see. Don't worry your secret is safe with me hehe," Nora said as she smiled big and giggled. "C'mon lets go eat!" Nora said and heads to the cafeteria along with the rest of her classmates. Hakuoh looks at Yang who's looking down all embarrassed and smiles. She finally looks back at him and asked "Want to join us? I'm sure Ruby would love to see you too." Hakuoh looks at his men who both nodded since they were hungry as well. "Yes I would like that." Hakuoh responded. Yang smiled and goes to take a bow with her arm extended out. "Then right this way your Highness." she said in a humorous manner. "Haha lead the way madame." Hakuoh joining in the humor. They too then go to the cafeteria to join the others for lunch.

In the cafeteria, Hakuoh and his men sat across the rest of team RWBY and JNPR as they eat their lunch. At this point Ruby already explained that she's the team leader and all the adventure they gone on. Same with Hakuoh and about his task in Beacon as well as his journey. "Who would of thought that you of all people would of become team leader." Hakuoh said to Ruby. "Hey whats that supposed to mean?" Ruby said. Hakuoh laughs at Ruby along with the rest of her team. "Who would of thought that you two were such good friends with both princes of Dawn." said a red headed girl from team JNPR by the name Pyrrah. "I said the same thing." Weiss said. "They are full of surprises." Blake added to the remark."Anyways its good to see you girls are alright and made great friends. Okami definitely would be happy." Hakuoh said. After that statement, Rudy and Yang looked at each other as if something was bothering them. Ruby looks down at her plate and Yang looks over to Hakuoh. "So he's king now. How is he holding up?" Yang asked. "He's doing alright for himself. Believe it or not he's actually working really hard more then ever." Hakuoh responded. Hakuoh noticed Rudy still looking down. "Listen we're sorry we weren't there when…..your father…we know what its like to lose someone and we regret not being there for the both of you." Yang said as if she was a big sister to Hakuoh. Hakuoh couldn't help but give them a warm smile. "Its okay. Both Okami and I understand you had other things to take care of. Neither of us are mad at you." Hakuoh stated. Ruby seemed to be relieved now that she knows that Okami wasn't mad. She then quickly raises her head and places both of her hands on her head and yelled. "Aaaah! Now that he's king, we wont be able to see him as much anymore." Ruby said out of frustration. "Well then why not try visit him instead? I'm sure he would be overjoyed by you visiting Yamato." Hakuoh suggested. Ruby with a big smile said "You're right! What do you say you guys? Shall we go on a road trip?" Ruby was all jumpy and excited since she never been to Yamato before. Especially with the fact that she'll catch Okami off guard. "Sure I don't see why not." Blake answered. "I'll consider it AFTER the school year." Weiss said. Ruby then turns to Yang who then says "You should already know my answer sis." Ruby overjoyed reaches as far as she can to hug her teammates. "Yay! This will be so much fun!" she yells out of excitement. Then she looks over to Juane and his team and said "Oh! You guys can come too."

As Hakuoh watches the excited huntsmen talking about their possible trip to Yamato, Glenda walks over to their table stopping next to Hakuoh catching his attention. "Professor Ozpin is ready for you." she told Hakuoh. Hakuoh and his men gets up from their seats placing their swords back on their belt buckle. "Thanks you all for lunch. I'm glad we had this moment." he told everyone as he looks at them. He then looks over to both Ruby and Yang. "Until next time." he tells them. Ruby and Yang responded by giving him a smile. Hakuoh and his men then began to follow Glenda but then was stopped by Juane voices "Wait!". Hakuoh goes to look at the young blonde who is standing from his seat and now has everyone's attention. "Thank you for helping me earlier today." he said to Hakuoh and his men. Hakuoh gives Juane a smile and said "Of course, anytime for a friend." Juane was surprised by being called a friend by Hakuoh. So Hakuoh then leaves the cafeteria to go Ozpin for whatever challenge he set up for him.

Glenda leads then men through the academy halls then goes to open a door for them. Hakuoh and his men steps in leaving Glenda behind to close the door. The appeared to be in an empty classroom that is meant for combat training and Ozpin stands alone down the stairs in the middle of a stage. They go down towards Ozpin for their meeting. "Now that you're all here we can began." Ozpin said. Hakuoh confused and looks around trying to find the students that he should be facing but only finds Ozpin alone. "Where is your student we were supposed to fight?" Hakuoh asked. Instead of answering Ozpin leaps forward and attacks Hakuoh with his crane. Hakuoh, however, managed to block his attack using his armor gauntlets as protection. "I'll be your opponent." Ozpin said. Hakuoh with all his strength pushes Ozpin away. He then removes his cloak entirely as well as his men. They then drew their swords preparing for a difficult fight. Ozpin brushes off his sleeve and gets ready as well saying to the three men "Now show me what a Dawnish can do."


	5. Chapter 5: Wrath of the Senate

**Chapter 05**

**WRATH OF THE SENATE**

Okami and Rai stood there in shock to see who they never thought they would see. Before them stood Tsuki the youngest son of Hajime. Many years ago Tsuki left the kingdom to search for his father but no one knew whether he was still alive or not. But here he now stands alive and well. Right before Okami could of said anything, Tsuki walks up to him and leans over to whisper to him. "meet me at the cathedral after your meeting. we'll talk there." Tsuki whispered to Okami. Tsuki then walks off leaving the two in awe. Okami is now curious on what Tsuki has to talk to him about but first he has to deal with the senate. He looks at Rai and nodded at him. They both enter the council room where the senate were patiently waiting in silence. Rai stood by the door and Okami walked up, standing tall in the middle of the room. "You called for me Senator Meiji?" Okami asked. Meiji stands up from his chair and didn't look happy. He then says "King Okami. We called for you to discuss about your unauthorized actions." Okami then smirks and decided to play dumb and said "And what actions of mine do you speak off?" Meiji gets even more angry to a point where a vein on his forehead pops up. "DON'T play dumb with us child! You went behind our backs and send the Vanguards to train at Fort Suzo, in which is a major military action, without our approval! And not only that you send Prince Hakuoh along with two Honor Guards off to some journey that we disagreed on!" Meiji said aggressively.

In the meeting that took place before the Senate disagreed to send Hakuoh to Beacon and Mistral but aloud Onoki to go to Vacuo as a diplomat. Okami acted on his own outside of his jurisdiction. Never did they agreed on Hakuoh's journey but Hakuoh himself wasn't aware of Okami's actions. "Yes! I may have acted on my own but how am I, THE KING, is supposed to serve my kingdom if I have to rely on the approval of a bunch of old men who's stuck in the past and cant look to the future! I promised to serve my people and that is what I'll do! With or without you!" Okami argued. The room remained silent for a minute. Meiji still looked angry while the rest of the senate seemed calm. This was a major concern for Okami as he was expecting them to argue and yell at him. Something seemed off he thought to himself.

Meiji took a deep breath calming down and looked at Okami with fierce eyes. "When you came to us about moving our armies I actually thought it was a smart and necessary move. I thought you were doing the right thing and had potential to be a good king like your father. However, I was wrong. We are fully aware that you don't support the Mizuko code and heard that you want to abolish it and now you're acting on your own ambition. Now I see that you're a lot like Suzo. You're not ready to lead. You never will." Meiji stated. Okami was angered by Meiji's claim but before he could of said anything Meiji continued. "We discussed on what shall happen next. Therefore, I, Senator Meiji Head of the Senate, hereby forbid you from taking anymore actions, as well as making any request of us. You'll act as king for now as you will be dethroned and replaced."

Rai was in shocked but this was to be expected, however, it was too soon. He remained silence as he has no say in the matter. Okami was furious that the Senate that they were so quick to dethrone him on his first offense. "WHAT?! YOU…...you" Okami said slowly calming himself down since he came to realized that he has no power against the Senate without support. "And who will be replacing me?" Okami asked. "You have too much influence on your brother and your mother is emotionally unstable at the moment. Akari, your little sister, is far too young to be Queen. For now we asked Tsuki, who just returned, to wear the crown until Akari is of age. We are now waiting on his response." Meiji answered. Okami wasn't entirely pleased with the answer but he thought to himself that he can somehow make this work by helping Akari without the crown. But that idea was about to get shut down real quick. "But know that she will be learning from us on how to be Queen and truly rule the kingdom and serve the light." Meiji stated. This angered Okami even more and is now concerned of Dawn's future. But for now there isn't much to be said and he cant win this fight at the moment.

Okami unwillingly accepted the fact that he is defeated and couldn't go on. "I'm sorry Hakuoh I failed." he thought to himself. He looked up to Meiji and said "Will that be all Senator Meiji?" The two looked at each other furiously as if they were enemies. "Yes. You're dismissed." Meiji said. Okami turns and storms out of the room followed by Rai. They stopped at the throne room and Rai stared at Okami from behind, worried for him. Before he could of said anything, the entrance doors open and someone unexpected enters. Rai was confused and Okami still wasn't happy at all. Ulysses entered the room but was followed by none other then Jacques Schnee himself. The two stopped in front of Okami and took a bow. "Your Highness, I do apologize for our unannounced visit. This is Jacques Schnee and he wanted to speak with you in person." Ulysses said. Okami clinches his fists and said "I'm aware of who he is." Jacques walks up getting closer to Okami. "So my reputation does proceeds me. Anyways I would like us to discuss about the mine's." Jacques said. Okami was annoyed and was already angry of what occurred. He already know what Jacques wanted to talk about and now wasn't the time as he doesn't have the patience for Jacques. "And what of it?" Okami asked aggressively. Ulysses notices that Okami was angered but Jacques didn't seemed to care. "I would like for you lift the restriction allowing us to go deeper into the caves. If you do this I will increase the amount of profit you'll receive. Of course, as long as we continue to oversee the town of Baku as it is now." Jacques offered to Okami. But Ulysses and Rai already knew the answer. "No." Okami declined the offer. "You are aware that your kingdoms economy is in shambles at the moment. With my offer it can help restore your kingdom but to its glory…." Jacques was saying but was interrupted by Okami who wasn't having it. "I SAID NO!" Okami yelled out.

The throne room now in silence. Rai and Ulysses in shock of Okami's aggressive nature. Jacques just stood there with his usual smug impression. Just silence except for Okami breathing heavily and at a breaking point. Okami confronts Jacques and stood right at his face. "You think I don't know how you handle business. All that cheap labor and putting the lives of others in danger for what! WEALTH! You don't understand that we don't need wealth and YOU NEVER WILL! You will never understand us or the fuanus because you just DON'T CARE ENOUGH! You cant just accept the fact that I will not accept your offer! You're just another worthless old man who looks down on others! You…." Okami furiously bashing Jacques but stopped as he heard someone called out to him "BIG BROTHER STOP!" Okami looks over to find Eira, in shock, holding Akari's hand who was in the edge of tears. This was the first time either one of them saw Okami like this. Okami takes a deep breath and looks back at Jacques. "I decline your offer and the restriction will remain. Now leave." Okami demanded. Jacques turns and walks away with his hands behind his back. Ulysses quickly bows and follows Jacques leaving the throne room.

Okami and Rai remained in the throne room along with Eira and Akari who were in shock. After a minute, Okami storms away without a word. Akari rushed over but stopped next to Rai as they watched Okami leave the castle. As he walks outside, Okami watches the airship that Jacques and Ulysses are in leave the area. He then head towards the cathedral where Tsuki told him to meet him after his meeting with the Senate. Okami enters the cathedral and looks around finding Tsuki at the back, away from all those who are in praying in the front. Okami walks over and sits next to him. "How did your meeting go with the Senate?" Tsuki calmly asked. "They see me as a tyrant and want to dethrone me and make you king. So I say it went pretty well." Okami answered sarcastically. Tsuki giggled a bit but age has caught up to him and could only laugh for so long. Tsuki continues the conversation by saying "Well you did acted out of your jurisdiction and have a history of questioning our code. Just like my late brother Suzo, you question our way of life. As a Dawnish, we must honor the code and serve the light." Okami looks away and stares at the large statue that's stands tall in the very back of the building, representing the God of Light. "Honor the code. Serve the light. I heard that before but what does it all mean? Why are we the only ones that suffered and faced all this bloodshed? If the God of Light truly gave us this task to fight the Darkness…..then why has he forsaken us?" Okami boldly told Tsuki. The two stare at each other as they listened to the prayer of a priest.

Tsuki takes a deep breath and said "I don't have an answer to big questions like that. But I can tell you there was a time when we use to be live in Animus." Okami was surprised since he didn't know of the fact that was being told to him. Tsuki continued "Before the Great War, we lived in a town just south of Mistral, but there civil conflict and we were driven out. We became a wandering clan desperately fighting for survival but my father didn't want to involve any of those events into our history as it represented our darkest times." Okami was a bit confused and asked "Why are you telling me all this?" Tsuki looked at Okami with his tired old eyes and said "Because I've grown far too old of all of this that is happening to us. All the lies. We are basically doing the same thing we've done before and I no longer want to hold the burden in which lies on my shoulders. I don't want to live in a lie anymore." Okami, curious, asked "What are you talking about?" Tsuki reaches over with written documents and hands it over to Okami. "Before my father burned every documents in the archives, I managed to save some. Those will tell you the truth about everything. Not only that it'll tell you the truth behind Suzo's death." Okami, with the documents on his hands, quickly looks through them and looks back up at Tsuki with worried eyes. "Suzo's death?" he quietly asked. Tsuki looks down with sadness and silently says a prayer to himself. After he finishes he looked back at Okami staring right at his eyes. "The Senate planned it all. They were behind his death along with those who were close to him…...and I was the one who finished him off…...by suffocating him on his death bed."


	6. Chapter 6: Hakuoh's Rampage

**Chapter 06**

**HAKUOH'S RAMPAGE**

Back at Beacon academy; Hakuoh, Mizuko, and Fu has their swords drawn, prepared for their fight with Ozpin himself. "Alright men, lets keep the damage minimal." Hakuoh ordered. All three charges, simultaneously attacking him. However, Ozpin was countering all of their attacks. He kicks Mizuko off the stage, threw Fu away from him, and blocked Hakuoh's attack. "Come on now. Use those abilities of yours. I want you all to take it a bit more serious." Ozpin said teasing the three to go all out. Hakuoh jumped away, backing off from Ozpin. From behind, Fu rushes at Ozpin using Lighting palm to strike him down. Ozpin dodges Fu's attack by jumping high up. Mizuko uses this opportunity to attack Ozpin who's now vulnerable in the air. He summons his Serpent Strike and sends it directly at Ozpin forcing him back on the stage. The attack managed to hit Ozpin as he lays on the ground. However, Ozpin gets back up immediately and smiles. "Impressive but its not enough." He said.

Hakuoh, at a panic, uses his Fire Barrage at Ozpin, but he dodges them as well as countered the Fireballs. Fu charges up again to use Lighting palm but it was too late. Ozpin got close enough and kneed Fu right under his jaw knocking him out. Hakuoh attacks Ozpin but was blocked and countered as Ozpin kicked Hakuoh away. Ozpin turns his attention to Mizuko, who once again used Serpent Strike. This time it was dodged and Ozpin quickly charges over to Mizuko and goes for the attack. Before Ozpin could of made any contact, Mizuko surrounded himself with water create a defensive barrier between him and Ozpin. This protected Mizuko from Ozpin's attack but it gave Ozpin time to analyze the situation. Ozpin, holding his crane with one hand, began a series of attack on Mizuko's Water Barrier slowly forcing it to worn out. Eventually the barrier breaks and Mizuko goes to block Ozpin's incoming attack but he was too fast for him. Ozpin hits Mizuko right on his chest forcing him to roll away and knocking him out.

Now Hakuoh is all who remains as he slowly stood back up and raises his sword. Ozpin walks back on the stage and raises his crane. Both only remained and are now face to face ready to continue the fight. They charged at each other, attacking, blocking and countering each other as if they were equals. At times, Hakuoh tried to shoot a Fireball at Ozpin whenever their weapons connect just so he can throw him off a bit. However, Ozpin was far too quick for Hakuoh to keep up and he knows just how much stronger he is. Hakuoh blocks one of Ozpin's heavy attacks forcing him to slide backwards, but remains on his feet. Hakuoh, breathing heavily, doesn't know what to do now as he is outmatch against Ozpin. But Ozpin doesn't seem to think that as he goes out of his way to stop the fight for a moment and says "You're strong Hakuoh but I know you're stronger then that. You have an ability that you're hiding from me. Go on! And show me!"

Hakuoh, catching his breath, did think about using his Phoenix Flames abilities but he thought they were to dangers and lethal to use. However, he decided to accepts Ozpin's request as he closes his eyes, sheathes his sword, and takes a few deep breathes. Once he opens his eyes, again his blue eyes were surrounded by a bright orange color, like flames. He slight unsheathes his sword and red flames started to pour out. He then unsheathes his sword and swings it using his Phoenix Flame Dance ability on Ozpin. Ozpin, surprised by the speed of the three waves of red flames coming right at him, managed to dodge two of them but could only try to block the third. The power of the wave was too great that upon impact it forced Ozpin to slide backwards and fall on his knee. He looks up at Hakuoh who is walking towards him and his holding his sword that's cover in flames on one hand. Hakuoh raises his left hand to his left side with his palm facing away from him and three small whirlwind of fire appeared. Once he dropped his hand the flames vanished and now next to him walking alongside him were clones of himself.

Ozpin gets back on his two feet and is amazed at Hakuoh's ability. Who would of guessed that he could make clones of himself out of flames. As Ozpin prepares himself, Hakuoh and his clones rushed at him and were constantly attacking him and surrounded him. The attacks were timed perfectly and smooth that they were like a perfect team of professional huntsmen, leaving Ozpin at a defensive stance not allowing him to counter attack. However, the moment Hakuoh and his clones attack at the same time, Ozpin managed to jump out of circle of clones, causing them to point their swords at each others neck. Ozpin lands behind them at a decent distance and all the Hakuohs turn towards him. Ozpin takes a deep breathe and faces them is impressed by Hakuoh's potential. "Now I'm really impressed. Never have I seen such ability. Now I really have to go all out." This shocked Hakuoh as he thought Ozpin was giving his all the whole entire time. They charged at each other and when the two Hakuohs who were in front swing their swords, Ozpin dodges them by slides under their attack. When he got up he immediately stuck another clone but uppercutting him with his crane.

As the clone flew mid air, he vanished back into flames. Ozpin now knows that it only takes one hit to destroy Hakuoh's clone but is now surrounded by the remaining three. Ozpin goes back into a defensive stance and all three goes back to attacking him constantly. This time Ozpin found it easier to counter attack with their being one less foe to worry about. Ozpin quickly counters all their attacking destroying the remaining two clones and striking the real Hakuoh making him roll away. Hakuoh now on the ground slowly looks up and seemed weaken as his eyes goes back to normal. Ozpin was looking right at him and said "So you're the real one." Hakuoh slowly getting up and out of desperation goes back to his Phoenix mode. He summons two more clones and sends them to attack. Hakuoh stayed behind as he sheathes his sword and goes to use his Fireball Barrage, hoping his plan will work.

However, before he could start creating all of his Fireballs, his heart beats so hard that he heard it and felt it all over his body. He was frozen in place but that wasn't the only strange thing as something seemed off. His clones who were both charging at Ozpin were also frozen along with Ozpin as well. It was if someone stopped time leaving everything frozen in place, but Hakuoh seemed to be the only one aware of it. While Hakuoh was confused, a small whirlwind of fire appeared right in front of him and a women that he never seen walked right out. She wore an old version of Dawnish armor and her body was surrounded by red flames. She approaches him, staring right into his eyes and he wanted to move as he didn't know whether she was a threat or not but couldn't. "So you're Hakuoh. The one who will be my vessel. I know you must be confused but he out of desperation send me to lend you my powers for some reason. I only hope he's right and you'll use my powers in good use." she told him. Hakuoh was more confused then before thinking to himself in questioning. "Who's he? Powers? What is she talking about?" he thought to himself. As much as he want to ask her himself he couldn't. She then raises her right and reaches close to his heart. She then smiles and said "Now embrace the red flames! As of today you'll be known as Hakuoh of the Phoenix!" She goes ahead and place her hand over his heart and the two began to shine bright as if their aura was surrounding them with an immense light. Hakuoh screamed out of pain and the women began to slowly disappear as the two were now merging together.

Now back to reality, no longer was everyone frozen in place. However, something wasn't right as Ozpin noticed the clones disappeared and Hakuoh was on his knees looking up at the ceiling. Mizuko who regained conscious slowly got up looking towards Hakuoh and called out to him "Hakuoh?" Fu too got up and slowly walked over to him. Mizuko closely was analyzing the situation and realized what was going on. "FU WAIT!" he yelled out stopping Fu from getting too close to Hakuoh. At the same time Hakuoh got up and screamed a mighty roar, realizing red flames around him. On his back, wings out the same flames appeared and Mizuko as well as Fu were in shock. When Hakuoh finished releasing his immense power and looked down at him, Ozpin looked closely at Hakuoh and notices that his eyes were that of a mindless beast.

Hakuoh, with such great speed, charges at Fu and back hands him with great force making fly into the wall. Hakuoh then goes for Ozpin using his sword covered in flames this time but he barely managed to block his attack. "OZPIN! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUTSIDE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Mizuko yelled out to him as he knows whats going on. Ozpin understood and goes along with the sudden plan. He pushes Hakuoh away and dodges his attack. Ozpin then goes to run towards the exit as fast as he can but wasn't fast enough. "OZPIN! LOOK OUT!" Mizuko warned him. Ozpin, now next to the door, turns around to find Hakuoh right at his face going for an attack. Once again he barely manage to block it. Glenda was waiting outside the door and as the door exploded she fell over. She rubs her head and looks up to find not just the door in shambles but the wall now has a big hole leading outside. Mizuko walks out of the room with Fu on his shoulder. He then puts him down leaning against the wall and helps her up. "What happened?" she asked, confused of the situation. "I'll explain later. For now we have to got outside and help Ozpin. Fu you'll have to stay here." Mizuko answered. They both began to rush down the halls to go outside where the mindless Hakuoh is fighting Ozpin.

The fight between the two was causing such ruckus that some of the students were watching from a distance or from inside the building. Eventually team RWBY and JNPR, with their gear on, goes outside to see for themselves. "Whats going on? Why is your friend fighting the professor?" Blake yelled out. Without an answer, they all just stood by the fountain watching the fight happening from a distance. Mizuko and Glenda walks over to them and stopped to watch too. Yang walks over to Mizuko and asked "Whats happening to him?" Mizuko turns over to her and said "He's going through what we call 'Indoctrination'." Everyone else walks over as well to hear what he has to say. "Indoctrination? Whats that?" Weiss asked. Mizuko looks back over at the fight. "It's a phase when a Dawnish receives a blessing from the gods. Once you receive that blessing, their powers and aura merges with yours. As your body tries to accept the merging, your mind goes berserk making you attack anyone in sight." he answered. As he finished his explanation, Hakuoh strikes Ozpin forcing him to land next to the rest of them outside. Glenda goes to see if Ozpin was fine and Mizuko steps forward drawing his sword looking up at Hakuoh who is floating up in the sky. "Everyone listen up! The only way we can stop him is if we force him to deplete his aura entirely! We must fight!" he yelled out to the others. Ozpin nodded at Glenda to let her know he's fine. The rest takes out their weapons preparing themselves to fight.

Hakuoh slowly glides straight down to the ground and began walking forward. His wings disappears and the flames surrounding his body starts to dim down showing that his aura is near depleted. "Alright team lets show him what were made of!" Ruby yelled out. "Alright! Looks like I'm gonna have to kick his butt just like his brother!" said Yang. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Juane cried out. "You always have a bad feeling about everything!" Nora implied. "Glenda stay here and watch over Ozpin." Mizuko told Glenda who remained behind. Mizuko, team RWBY, and JNPR charged towards him. Ozpin stayed behind to regain his energy while Glenda watches over him. Mizuko was in front and attacked Hakuoh first. They both exchanged a few blows but Hakuoh dodges one of Mizuko's attack allowing him to strike the back of his head using the swords tilt. Mizuko falls down flat from the blow to the back of his head. Glenda

Next came team JNPR, where Pyrrha throws her shield hitting Hakuoh. She retrieves her shield and along with Ren and Juane, they started striking at Hakuoh. After Hakuoh managing to block all of their attacks and Juane missing most of his attacks, eventually Ren managed to kick him on his face, forcing Hakuoh to stumble backwards. Pyrrha turns around raising her shield and yells out "Nora!" Nora runs towards Pyrrha and jumps on her shield allowing Pyrrha to give Nora a boast. Nora now high up in the air rides her weapon and as she came down she spins around and goes to slam Hakuoh. However, Hakuoh dodges the attack and while their was an opening he fuses fire with his fist and punches Nora so hard that she went flying back and collides with Ren. Juane goes to attack but Hakuoh moves aside and tripped him. He then catches Juane by his belt before hitting the ground and throws him at Pyrrha knocking the two down.

Bullets started to fly towards Hakuoh but he deflects them using his sword. It was Blake who was shooting at him as she was running towards him. Hakuoh swings his sword sending a single wave of fire at her but Weiss stuck her rapier on the ground creating a wall of ice. The wave hits the wall destroying but the wall worked and protected them. Now their was a mist of blown up icicles surrounding Hakuoh blinding him from everyone else. At that moment, Ruby and Yang ambushes him attacking from both sides. However, thanks to his semblance he could sense their movements and jumps up to dodge their attack. Both Ruby and Yang desperately goes to dodge each others attack. As he falls back down, he swings down at Yang. Yang, using both her gauntlets, blocks his attack but then gets kicked on her side. She then goes rolling out of the icy mist, stopping next to Blake and Weiss. Shortly after, Ruby follows along as she was thrown out too. As the dust from the ice disappears, Hakuoh continues to walk towards them but his flames are dimmer then before and he's breathing heavily.

Hakuoh leaps over to them and began his series of attacks leaving the team at a defensive stance but they couldn't keep up. While they were fighting Hakuoh together as a team, it really felt as if he was fighting them all individually. Weiss formed a glyph to shield herself but Hakuoh breaks it with a single swing of his sword knocking her down. Blake created a shadow clone to evade his attack but he wasn't fooled. While she was mid air, he takes the opportunity and punches her back down to the ground. Now only Ruby and Yang remained and was fighting him as hard as they can but he was too mush for them. Yang tired of being at the defensive, recklessly goes for an attack but was quickly countered as Hakuoh uppercuts her sending her flying back towards Ozpin and Glenda. "Yang!" Ruby called out to her and uses her semblance to rush to her. "I'm okay sis." Yang said. While Ruby tries to help Yang back up, Hakuoh sticks his sword to the ground and started to create so many fireballs. So many that it was almost triple the amount he usually makes. At that moment he sends out his Fireball Barrage towards Ruby, Yang, Ozpin and Glenda. Mizuko stepped in front of them and formed a water barrier around them using every bit of aura he has left as the fireballs were constantly hitting his barrier. As the last of the fireballs hit Mizuko's barrier, it eventually breaks allowing a single fireball in, hitting Mizuko directly.

Mizuko is now out of the fight and Yang is mad. "That's enough!" she yells out as she her eyes turn red and hair glows. She leaps towards Hakuoh and goes for a right hook but he obviously blocks it. Although, it was enough for Yang as she too went for a left uppercut and making contact. Hakuoh now stunned, Yang begins to punch him consecutively while everyone else watches. Finally she knocks him down on the ground but he still, slowly though, gets back up but flames are now even dimmer. Both then leaps at each other once more with a mighty scream and Hakuoh, grabbing his sword with both hands, raises his sword over his head. Yang goes low and grabs him around his waist in which what seemed she was gonna tackle him but instead it was to hug him. Hakuoh stopped his attack as his mindless berserk state is in confusion. "Please no more." Yang quietly told him and as he loosens his grip on is sword. "Ya….Yang?" that was the first thing that came out of his mouth the whole time. Yang looks up at him and gives him a warm smile while he looks down at her confused. At the very moment while Hakuoh let down his guard, he was lifted off his feet as Yang uses a offensive move called Suplex. Hakuoh landed face first and then falls over landing on his back. He was knocked out, finally unconscious and aura is depleted.

After the move, Yang just laid there next to Hakuoh with both their faces next to one another. Everyone who remained conscious walked over to them and surrounded them as they looked down at the two. "Awwwe. You two look so cute together. I'm so jealous!" Nora said and everyone else laughs. Ozpin walks over and asked "Is everyone alright?" Everyone either responded with a yes or nodded. "Good. I'm deeply sorry that you all got involved in this but for now lets take those who are seriously injured to the infirmary." he then told the students. As they all dispersed, Yang looks over at the unconscious Hakuoh and rolls over towards him. She grabs his hands and quietly said "Jeez. You really are a handful." and ends it with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Crowns Justice

**Chapter 07**

**THE CROWNS JUSTICE**

Okami was once again walking in the field of black roses. As he stops he looked around and found the same stranger in standing before him. The stranger point at him then points down. Okami followed where he was pointing and looked down at the ground and saw nothing. Except that he was no longer in the field of roses and as he looked back up, he now finds himself inside a cave. Okami starts to look around and finds a set of stairs leading up. But it was so far up, Okami couldn't tell where it lead to. He begins to walk up the stairs only to now be walking up the steps that leads to the castle. The sound of screams and fire froze Okami in place. Okami in fear of not wanting to look up and behind him knew what was coming. Blood now started to flow down the steps and he began to breathe heavily at a rapid rate. He slowly looks up and there laid Eira dead on the ground with a Beowulf standing over her. He then looks even higher up as a Griffin comes down at him. Awoken from another nightmare, Okami calmed down slowly controlling his breathing.

Someone then knocks at his door and slowly opened. Akari took a peak in his room and smiled. "Akari?" Okami said. She runs over and jumps on his bed hugging him. "Good morning big brother!" Akari said. Okami now calm smiles and pats her head saying "Good morning" back to her. Akari sits by him and reaches over to grab a teddy bear. "Big brother look what I found!" she said as she place the bear in front of her for Okami to see. "Hey that's the bear I gave you for your birthday. Haha I remember now. I got you that bear because it was pink just like your hair." He said as he continues to mess with Akari's hair. Akari pushes his hands away and jumps off his bed. She rushes over to the door and turns towards Okami leaning forward. "Mom said to get ready for breakfast. I'll meet you their!" she said and then leaves the room, closing the door.

Okami gets up out of bed and walks over to a body size mirror putting on his clothes. As he puts his shirt on he stops half way just above his belly and looks at the large scars that he got when he fought the Grimm at Akira. He has a flashback of the Beowulf the struck him and the death of Mifune. He pulls down his shirt and goes to leave the room but before he could he looked over at his desk where the documents that Tsuki gave him sat. He remembers what Tsuki told him, about how everything was a lie and how he killed his own brother Suzo. Okami was hesitant to look at the documents as he fears the truth. He goes to leave again but he couldn't resist the urge. He sat aside his fear and grabs the documents. He looked at them while eating breakfast and Eira seemed worried. He looked at them while sitting in the throne, walking down the halls, and in his room.

One day during breakfast he over heard Akari and Eira conversation. "Mom! Why do I have pink hair when dad's was black and yours is brown? Even my brothers have black hair." Akari asked. The conversation started when Akari was playing with her teddy bear and realizes that she had an appeal that no one else had but her. Eira looked over to her and then looks up thinking to herself. "Hmmmm If I was to guess…...you probably got it because my mother had pink hair too." Eira responds. Okami stopped reading the documents and looked over at Eira. "Grandma had pink hair?" he asked. Eira turned over to Okami, surprised that he said something after only focusing on the documents. She smiled, happy that he's finally talking after a couple of days. "I know she's old now with gray hair but she use to have natural pink hair. It's weird that I didn't get it but Akari did. However, since we're all family I guess her pink hair was passed down to you threw me." Eira says as she begins to tickle Akari. Okami looks at them for a while but remembers his nightmare. He goes back to reading the documents. Days come by and he continues to read on and then finally after three days he finishes the last page. He was angered and throws the last page down on his desk and leans on it thinking about everything he just learned.

Someone knocks at his door and walked in was Rai. "My lord. Senator Meiji requ….my lord?" Rai questioned as he see's Okami angry but upset at the same time. "Everything was a lie. Our history. Our code. The light. Everything that we were told was a lie." he said to himself out loud. Okami stood from his desk and walks over to Rai. "Senator Meiji wanted to see me right?" he asked and Rai nodded. Something didn't seem right to Rai as he feels something sinister coming from Okami. "Well I'll gladly see him but on his knees looking up at the throne as he begs for mercy. Gather the Honor Guards and bring the Senate to me. Today they shall face justice." Okami ordered. Rai wondered what happen as the Okami that stood in front of him wasn't the same Okami as before. Something in him has changed.

As Okami sits in the throne room waiting patiently, one by one the senates were grabbed and escorted to him. Meiji was the last one to be escorted who was in the council room with three other senators. Meiji was thrown down to his knees and looked up at Okami who had a sinister expression on his face but it didn't faze Meiji. "What is the meaning of this?!" Meiji asked demanding an answer. Okami stood from the chair and walked up to him and throws some documents on the ground right in front of him. Meiji briefly started to look at them. "Thanks to Tsuki, I now know the truth. On how you and the senate were controlling things from the shadows and that include those before you. It all began when Hajime left and Suzo took over." Okami said while looking down at Meiji and the rest of the senators. Meiji looks back up at Okami still keeping a straight face. "I was a threat to your control and like Suzo you were gonna try to get rid of me. But it will not go your way. You failed." Okami continued. Meiji slowly was getting up on his feet and the Honor Guards beside him reached for their swords but Okami stopped them from drawing them. "I will not lie to you now that you know. The Senate was responsible for Suzo's death but everything we done was the sake of the kingdom and to serve the light. These documents are false!" Meiji insisted. Okami walks up to Meiji's face and said "Oh yeah? Then were is your proof?" Okami asked him. Meiji opened his mouth but no words came out as he is trying to think of what to say next but didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought." Okami said and starts to walk away up to the thrones chair and turns towards the senate. "You are hereby charged of treason and your punishment will be death." Okami said.

The senate were whispering to each other out of fear. Meiji definitely didn't like how things were turning out. "Death? You cant be serious! What about our say in this? Don't we get a fair trial?!" Meiji said desperately trying to get himself out of the situation by changing Okami's mind. "Was it fair to kill Suzo and his supporters in cold blood? Was it fair to keep the truth from our own people?! Was it fair to send all those men GOOD MEN….to their deaths?" Okami questioned and counters Meiji's argument in trying to set up a fair trial that would of gave him a fighting chance. Okami lifts his right hand and clinches his fist signaling his guards to take action. One by one they drew their swords and goes to stab the senates killing them where they sat on their knees. Meiji, out of desperation, manages to dodge one of the guards and takes another sword, charging at Okami. Okami draws his sword and blocks Meiji's attack. Meiji started to swing the sword rapidly, desperately trying to kill Okami. However, Okami was dodging every attack hardly even raising his sword to block. Eventually, Okami stopped dodging allowing to get hit. Meiji smiled as he thought that his lethal swing to Okami's chest would of done the trick but forgot that he received training from a Huntsmen and has a shield of aura around him. The sword didn't penetrate Okami at all, not even his clothes. Meiji slowly looked up at Okami with fear in is eyes. Okami quickly stabs Meiji, leans over to him and whispers to him "Starting today a new dawn rises up." Okami takes his sword out and making Meiji fall down on the ground, face flat to bleed out. Okami cleans his sword and sheaths it.

As Okami sits in his chair, the bodies of the dead senates were taken and Rai stood besides him concern about something. "You killed the senate, maintaining order and the crown. Whats next?" Rai asked. Okami still looking at the bodies as they were being dragged out, said "We continue with the plan….. To build a better and stronger kingdom for a better future…..a better world." Rai was bothered by Okami's action as he continues to change for better or worse, he doesn't know. Okami stands up and turns over to Rai. "Any word on Tsuki?" He asked. "No lord. We have yet to find him." Rai answered. Okami walks over to Rai and puts his hand on his shoulder and says "Let the people know of their actions and that justice has been served. Also when Onoki returns he shall receive the same justice. Also the people deserve the truth and one day we'll give it to them but for now we'll keep the truth about our past and the 'light' a secret." Rai nodded and Okami goes to leave the throne room heading for his room. Okami sits behind his desk and feels tired from all his stress and frustrations. He rubbed has face and looks at the mirror thinking to himself if what he did was right and what will his family think about him after his actions today. He shrugs it off and went off to bed ending the day.

Next morning he was awaken by Rai shaking him and calling out to him. Finally awake, Okami sits up and scratches his head. "What it is Rai?" he asked. "Its Izuka. He sent a messenger. He wants to meet with you." Rai reported. Okami burst out of bed and got dressed and armored up. The two begin walking the halls and Okami asked "Where is this messanger now?" The two enters the throne room going for the exit. "We locked him up my Lord." Rai answered. "Good. Now where exactly does he want to meet?" Okami asked. Rai stopped in the middle of the room and Okami continued to walk towards the exit. "In the forest near Baku…." Okami stopped as he was reaching for the doors and turns to look towards Rai. "He wants us to meet where we fought last….where your father died." Rai continued. The two rushes outside and to the stables where Takashi and a good amount of his men stood by and waited. They mount on their horses and began to ride towards Baku to meet with Izuka. As they got near the destination they slowed down and stopped. Right in front of them in the middle of the road was Izuka and a small army if his followers who were wearing black hoods to hide their identity. Okami and Izuka dismounted from their horses and walked towards each other, meeting in the middle. "King Okami." Izuka greeted him and bowed. Okami was holding on to his sword as a precaution and looked around at Izuka's army and for any Grimm. He lets go of his sword and greets him back. "Izuka." The two now stare at each other between two armies. Depending on these two words and actions it could turn into a bloody battle between the Dawnish.


	8. Chapter 8: Onward to Mistral

**Chapter 08**

**ONWARD TO MISTRAL**

Hakuoh walks through the field of white roses and stopped looking around. He finds the same stranger in white standing on the edge of a cliff like before. As he walks towards the stranger flames emerges and surrounds him. He struggles to put it out but eventually the flames dies out and he finds himself somewhere else. He now stands in the middle of what appears to be a large ballroom with the walls blue as the sky and the floors whit as snow. He looks out of a near by window and sees nothing but snow. The sound of footsteps catches Hakuoh's attention as he quickly turns around. However, whoever the person behind him was immediately attacked him. Hakuoh wakes up quickly, sitting up on his bed. He looks around and sees Fu on a bed next to him, sitting up and eating. Fu nods at Hakuoh and continues eating. Hakuoh looks across from him and sees Mizuko laying in bed, resting. He takes a deep breathe and looks down at his bed and notices Yang was sitting next to him but was fast asleep as she was laying on his bed too. He smiles and stares at her for a moment before waking her up by poking her cheeks.

Yang slowly waking up and rubbing her eyes said "Hey. You're finally up." Hakuoh seemed confused for a moment. "How long have I been out?" Hakuoh asked. Yang yawns and answered "A couple of days." Hakuoh shocked and with a surprised look at his face then said "A couple of days! What exactly happened that I was asleep for a couple of days?!" "Weeeell..." Yang responded with while scratching her head and smiling since she was the one who gave Hakuoh the final blow. However, Mizuko steps in by saying "You were going through an indoctrination phase." Hakuoh looks over towards Mizuko and sees the bandages that's going across his chest. Hakuoh knew then that was his doing and was upset about it. "Indoctrination?" Hakuoh questioned. Mizuko nodded and continues "You were given the blessing of the Phoenix deity. Which is a surprise, I always thought the deities were made up and a representation of the elements we manipulated. But now I see that they too are real. Do you remember anything?"

Hakuoh then has a flashback, remembering the women that appeared before him and merged with him. "No. I remember fighting Ozpin in that room and then everything went dark. But I do remember feeling warmth comfort and heard a voice...your voice." Hakuoh said as he looked toward Yang and places his hand over hers. They smile at one another while making eye contact but the moment was ruined when Nora barged in and yelled out "GOOOOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS!" Hakuoh and Yang goes back to looking normal with their hands to themselves and felling embarrassed, looking away from each other. Nora, who stormed in, leaned over with a big smile on her face looking at the two. The rest of her team, along with team RWBY, followed her in. They surround Hakuoh while we laid there and Ruby goes to stand next to Yang. Hakuoh looks at every single one of them and then looks down, brooding. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused you all." They all looked at each other in silence, but like always Nora breaks that silence. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT HAS TO BE THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! Even tho our fight was short but WHO CARES!" Hakuoh looks back up in confusion with Nora's outburst. "There's no need to apologize. We're just happy we were able to help during your little phase or whatever it was." Ruby said.

Hakuoh smiles out of relief and back to his normal self. However, Pyrrah seemed troubled about something and Juane noticed. "Whats the matter Pyrrah?" he asked. "Something about our fight is troubling me and had me thinking." she answered. Everyone turned their attention to her wondering what she noticed. "What is it?" Blake asked. "During our fight, whenever Hakuoh struck us, I noticed that all of his strikes connected directly at us, ignoring our defensive barriers entirely. Why is that?" Everyone else started thinking as they too noticed that they were put down easily by Hakuoh. "That's due to natural aura and his god mode." Mizuko said. Everyone turned to him who was now drinking tea somehow. "Natural Aura?" Pyrrah questioned. "God mode?" Weiss also questioned.

Mizuko takes a sip of his tea before he goes to explain himself. "Yes. While aura is a manifestation of someones soul, natural aura is a manifestation of all living things. Whether it has a soul or not. We are constantly surrounded by it. Its in the soiled ground we stand on, the trees that surrounds us, and in the air we breath in. However, in order to use natural aura you first must go into God mode and in order to go into God mode you must receive the Gods blessing, in which Hakuoh did. God mode is kinda like a semblance. You activate it allowing you to use the power of the God that gave you that blessing." Mizuko explained. "Oooooh. So like a transformation?" Nora asked. "Something like that." Mizuko responded. "If that's the case then why haven't we learned about it? Also that doesn't exactly answer the question." Weiss asked. Mizuko goes to take another sip of his tea and continues. "While in God mode, Hakuoh's aura connects itself with the surrounding natural aura and through that his aura can connect itself to yours. While his aura is connected to yours, all basics of aura no longer matters because your aura is now also his allowing him to ignore your defensive barrier. Although, he cant give or take aura with those who he's connected to, attacks and defenses that includes aura are useless against him as he unintentionally cancels them out. And as to why you haven't learn it…..well its only our belief that such a thing exist while the rest of the world doesn't." Mizuko said. "Well all that could have been useful in our fight." Weiss said. "Yeah, especially the part where he can cancel out our aura attacks and defenses." Blake added. "Well we were at the heat of the moment haha. Mizuko said as he scratches his head while Blake and Weiss pouts at him and Hakuoh gives a nervous laugh.

At that very moment the door opens and everyone looks to see who it is and found that it was Professor Ozpin. "Good morning students. Nice to see everyone is up and okay." he said and walks in to stand in front of Hakuoh's bed. "Ozpin I..." Hakuoh was saying but was stopped. "I know you're about to apologize but there's no need to. Frankly, I'm quite grateful for the fight as I haven't had a fight like that in ages. I do believe I've met my match and it only leaves me curious on how your brother would do against me." Ozpin said. "Well that's a good question but I do believe he's stronger then me so he probably do just fine." Hakuoh responded to Ozpin. Ozpin smirks and takes a drink of his coffee that he always has with him. "I hope one day I could test that myself but that's not why I'm here." Ozpin said. Hakuoh confused asked "Then why are you here?" Ozpin stands straight and tall like a proud leader and said "As I am glad to see your okay, I'm here to inform you that I agree to King Okami's proposal and will allow the people of Dawn to attend Beacon Academy." Hakuoh smiles, and everyone else claps and cheers for Hakuoh's success but Mizuko looked concerned about something. "Thank you Ozpin. You will not be disappointed." Hakuoh said and reaches out for a hand shake. Ozpin nodded, shakes his hand, and leaves.

Hakuoh was overjoyed by the fact that he has accomplished his first task for Okami. "I have to go and contact Okami! He'll be so happy to hear everything that just happened!" Hakuoh said. "Hakuoh! Wait!" Yang called out, stood up, and reach her hand out to stop him from getting out of bed. However, it was too late Hakuoh jumped out of bed and finally noticed that he didn't have any clothes on other then his underwear. Pyrrah, Juane, and Ren respectfully looked away, Ruby covered her face out of shock and embarrassment, Weiss face palmed, and Blake starred intensively. Yang, who still had her hand out, jaws were kinda dropped with her face red and couldn't do nothing but stare. Nora, with a big smile, kinda bents over with her finger on her lower lip. "WOW! Would you look at them abs! He's fit alright! What you think Yang?" Nora asked. Hakuoh jumps back into bed under the sheets and Yang got herself together. "Wha….what you are talking about? I didn't see anything." she told Nora. "Ahaa." Nora responded to her answer and gave a smirk. "Ummm can you guys please step out so I can change?" Hakuoh insisted as he gave a nervous laugh.

Moments later after Hakuoh, Fu, and Mizuko got dressed, they met up with everyone else outside by the fountain to say their farewells. Ozpin and Hakuoh once again shook hands. "Safe travels." Ozpin said. Hakuoh nods and Ozpin walks away with Glenda following him. Right when Ozpin was clear from Hakuoh, Yang runs up and hugs Hakuoh, planting her face against his chest. "Do you have to go right now? You should rest some more." She said, mumbling the words on his chest. Hakuoh looks down at her and smiled, brushing his hand down against her hair. "I do. My brother needs me to do one more thing." he said. Yang looks up and asked "When will I see you again?" Hakuoh continues to brush down her hair and said "In time we'll see each other again. I mean come on, one way or another we always end up seeing each other." They both stared at each other, eye to eye with a smile. "JUST KISS ALREADY! THE ANTICIPATION IS KILLING ME!" Nora cried out. Both were embarrassed and Hakuoh goes to let Yang go, but she didn't. Instead she hugged him even tighter. "Hakuoh we have to go. Don't want to miss our flight." Mizuko said from behind him.

Yang was still holding on tightly and Hakuoh didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing that was on his mind. He moved Yang bangs from her face, leans over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will come back for you. I promise." Hakuoh whispered with his face so close to Yang's. Yang finally lets go and Ruby walks up to give Hakuoh a quick hug. "Until next time Hakuoh and say hi to Okami for me." Ruby said. "I will. Until next time Ruby." Hakuoh responded to Ruby. Hakuoh looks back over to Yang and gave her one last smile and begins to walk away. Before passing the fountain completely, he turns back around and says "Be safe everyone. I cant wait to see the day you all graduate. You're all in the path to becoming great huntsmen, as long as you continue believing in yourself and your team." In the last part of his statement he looked at Juane since that was targeted mainly to him. Juane understood and nodded. Hakuoh turns away and began leaving the site, followed by Mizuko and Fu. "Wait a minute…...Did anyone else notices Fu hasn't talked at all this whole time?" Nora said. "I wonder why" Ren added. "No one knows!" Mizuko yelled out to them hearing their conversation as the three leaves Beacon for their first and last time.

Finally on a private airship, set up by Ozpin, heading for Mistral, the three men sat quietly for a while. Mizuko breaks the silence. "Hakuoh. Now that we're alone I have news from Yamato." he says. Hakuoh sits up out of excitement to hear whats been going on and said "Oh really? Okay lets hear it then." Mizuko explained to Hakuoh what happened for the past couple of days while he was unconscious and doesn't seemed to be happy. "Did he really do that? Did he really ordered the execution of all the Senate?" Hakuoh asked. "Yes." Mizuko replied. "And….and with Izuka….did Okami really..." Hakuoh was saying but then stopped. "Our focus should be Mistral. I only told you because King Okami is your brother and thought it was best to tell you." Mizuko insisted. "Yes you're right. I'm just worried about him. I wonder how he's holding up." Hakuoh said. "He's a tough man. I'm sure he'll be fine." Mizuko said trying to comfort Hakuoh. "Yes he is. Alright now lets for a plan on negotiating with Mistral then." Hakuoh stated. The three then gathers to formulate a plan on how to deal with Mistral, but truly knows whats going on in Dawn and with Okami.


	9. Chapter 9: Okami's Discovery

**Chapter 09**

**OKAMI'S DISCOVERY**

In the middle of an open field within the forest, tension are high between two armies and in the middle stand both Okami and Izuka face to face. Okami stared at Izuka viciously but Izuka remained calm. This annoyed Okami. "So what is it you want Izuka?" Okami asked. "I wanted to talk that's all. I heard you executed the senate and in search for Tsuki for the murder of Suzo. Is that true?" Izuka asked. "News travel fast. If you heard about it already then I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that" Okami answered. Izuka sighs and looks at the large army that stood behind Okami. "Let's be reasonable Okami. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't achieved everything that you have accomplished" Izuka stated. Okami angered and clinched his fist saying "You killed my father." Izuka looks down at the ground with what seemed to be guilt within his eyes. "Yes. But he left me no choice after he turned his back on us. I had to do it as well as all the increasing Grimm activity." Okami seemed confused and calmed down. "What do you mean?" Okami asked. Izuka turned slightly around to look at the men behind him and asked "All this men behind me who do you think they are?" Okami looked and answered "Traitors to the crown. Just like you." Izuka smiled and turn back towards Okami. "Not exactly. These men are part of the Mitsuki clan like us before. However, they're from Animus."

Okami eyes widened as he is shocked and even more confused. "Animus? But how?" he asked in confusion. "When the Senate left me for death, I survived. I made my way back home to a dying Suzo. I remained hidden and talk to Suzo on his death bed. He ordered me to leave for Animus to save my life. So I respected his final order and left. Made my way to Mistral. During my journey, however, I ran into a large town just south of Mistral and to my surprise found these men who are just like us. They too are part of our clan but with a different perspective then ours. We were once a single clan but now divide due to civil conflict 85 years ago. As I learned the truth, I managed to convince their Head Chief in helping me fix our mistakes and saving the Dawn kingdom and its people." Okami doesn't know what to make of this and cant tell whether Izuka is lying or not. However, he keeps the conversation going to find any clues. "What truth? And what did my father do?" Okami asked. "After returning, I remained hidden and confronted Suzo, who was still alive and told me to talk to Izanami. That he could be trusted. I told him all that I know and he agreed in helping us. We did his bidding within the shadows and in exchanged justice and change. However, all that changed when Suzo died and Izanami wore the crown. He continued the cycle of war and began hunting us down behind the peoples back. He betrayed us. But now I know the root cause of all this mess" Izuka said. "And what will that be?" Izuka raises his arm and points directly at the crown Okami is wearing. "That crown with the amulet at it center. Its connects you to the God of Light and you become his slave without even noticing. As with my amulet, it connects me to the God of Darkness but only to his powers. I have yet to see or talk to him. Okami, all this time we've been fighting a war amongst each other. A war so big we couldn't have see it because we couldn't comprehend it. A war that's been going on since ancient times. A war between Gods. Along with the Grimm, we were just they're pawns in their war….. I am not your enemy. Our enemy are those who we thought that were on our side. The very beings who we worshiped. I want what you want and that is for all this bloodshed to end."

Okami grins and giggles a bit, Izuka seemed worried and confused. Okami heard what he wanted and calls Izuka's bluff. "Is that so then explain how I haven't seen the "God of Light" myself?" he says. "Honestly I'm not sure. He must have different plans. But Okami you must be rational for the sake of our people. Please I am not your enemy here." Okami again is angry and grabs his sword. "The way I see it you're a slave yourself. You caused the lives of many innocent people on multiple attacks and killed my father. For the sake of a better future you must be removed from this world. You're just another problem and I am the solution" Okami said and draws his sword, lunging at Izuka. Izuka drew his sword in time and both of their sword clashes. "If you want to see the truth go to the forbidden caves at Baku. There you'll see for yourself." Izuka said quickly for Okami to hear. "Enough talk." Okami said and uses his strength to punch away Izuka sword allowing him to kick him away. Okami sticks his sword into the ground, places his hands together, and uses his Wolf's Bane ability on Izuka. As the wave of fire goes towards Izuka, he shields himself with a water barrier but it wasn't enough as Okami's Wolf Bane breaks the barrier burning Izuka. As Izuka screams in pain on the ground, a few of his men grabs him and takes him away. The Dawnish Army steps up next to Okami and prepared themselves for battle. "People of Animus! If you give me Izuka I will spare you and you get to go home. But if you don't you'll die!" Okami yells out to the men who then draws their sword. "Very well you made your choice" Okami said and walks back towards Takashi and Rai. Okami mounts his horse and looked at the clansmen of Animus one last time. "Takashi take care of things here and head back to Yamato. Gather all of our Generals. Rai you're with me" Okami said and began to leave along with Rai. "MEN! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Takashi commanded his Army and draws his sword along with his men. Okami and Rai were behind Takashi's army, leaving the area. "Where are we going my Lord?" Rai asked. "We're going to the mines and see the truth." Okami answered as they listened to the battle cries of two armies charging each other and swords colliding.

Moments later Okami and Rai arrived to Baku where they met with Ulysses. Ulysses seemed surprised and ran up to them taking a bow. He eventually leads them to the mines that's a few miles north of Baku, walking down on the side of the Great Ravine and across the bridge leading to the mine entrance. As they enter and walk through, all they notice is the large amount if faunus there was and how hard at work they were. As they walked deeper into the mines they made it eventually an open pathway that's boarded up and guarded. "Here we are your highness. So what exactly are we doing here?" Ulysses asked. "We're going in to see whats inside. However, you'll stay here making sure no one follows us." Okami said. Ulysses nods and steps aside. Okami step forward and takes a deep breath. He then uses a concentrated Wolf Howl to break the boards, opening the pathway to the forbidden pathway. Okami and Rai walks in but Okami stops and turned calling out to Ulysses. "Ulysses…... this will stays between us alright." Okami said. "As you wish your highness." Ulysses responds and began guarding the pathway with the two guards that were there before. Okami and Rai then proceeds.

The pathway was at a constant decline and seemed to go on forever. Eventually Okami and Rai makes to the end, leading them to a large cave with a small cove connected to the river at the bottom of the ravine. As they both look around, Okami finds steps on the other end of the cave that leads back up. Both walks towards the steps but were on guard as they find torches that were lit. "What is this place?" Rai asked. "I don't know." Okami said. Both continue to look around but then notices danger. They both evaded, dodging what seemed to be an explosion where they were standing. However, it wasn't an explosion it was a man. Standing before them was a large muscular man only wearing pants, an executioner hood, and chains wrapped around both his wrist. Okami and Rai stood up, drawing their swords with their guard up. "Who are you?" Rai asked but didn't receive an answer from the behemoth. "He doesn't talk really." Okami and Rai looked over at the steps and finds a little girl in a white dress, holding a scythe on her shoulder. She was walking down the steps slowly with a very cold expression in her face. "Who the hell are you people and why are you here?" Okami asked. The little girl stops at the bottom of the stairs and place her scythe next to her and it was double her size. "I would tell you but whats the point when you're about to die here." she said. Okami and Rai prepared themselves even more due to the threat. "Hank take care of him. I'll deal with the king myself." she said.

The behemoth that goes by Hank makes a loud growl noise and looks over at Rai. He then leaps towards him and mindlessly attacks Rai. All Rai could do was evade his attacks. The girl charges at Okami and both began clashing at one another. Okami leaps backward creating a distance between him and the girl. He goes to use his Wolf Bane ability but to his surprise the girl was right at his face. She kneed his guts and swings her scythe. Okami manged to block her attack but her attack was so strong that it forced him to slide away. Okami used this opportunity to use a couple of Fireballs at her. She charges at him, blocking and dodging his attacks. But its as if she wasn't moving at all, all Okami was able to see was her phasing away and reappearing. When she got close enough she swings her scythe again. Okami looked surprised but them had a grin on his face. Okami released his red lightning, surrounding himself with it, actually striking her. As she is stunned, Okami raised one of his hand shooting another Fireball at her. This time it hit her. Okami looked at the smoke waiting for it to disappear to see if he got her. However, she leaps out of the smoke again swinging her scythe. Okami didn't have time to block or dodged. All he could do was to brace for impact. Her attack connected but did little damage to him considering his training with Tai. Okami retreated and is at a shock. "You're a Huntress aren't you?" he asked. "Was but that has nothing to do with you" she answered. Okami ready's himself and charges.

Meanwhile, Rai was struggling against Hank. The only thing he could do was evade his attacks. Hank showed an enormous amount of strength that stayed consistent. A single hit and Rai will most likely be done for. After a while of evading his attacks, Hank then loosen his chains and began swinging it around creating more distance between him and Rai. Rai still continues to struggle and only could evade, Hank then leaps up and uses both his hand to try and smash Rai. Rai manages to leap out of the way as Hank smashes the ground we was standing on, However, Hank then swings his chains towards Rai and wrapped him up with it. He then began throwing Rai around towards the ground and walls. Eventually, Hank releases Rai throwing him towards the water. Rai slowly gets up and Okami was too thrown into the water right beside him. "They're tough" Rai said. Okami gets up and replies with "Of course they are. They're Huntsmen." Rai goes to look around trying to figure something out. "Without the clear skies I cant use my lighting storm. I'm at a disadvantage here Okami." Rai said. "Don't worry I have an idea." Okami responds with confidence. Both turn towards Hank as he scream a mighty roar and swings one of his chain towards them. Rai dodges and blocks one chain with his sword. Okami ducks and then reaches out to grab the chain. He then fuses lighting to it, electrocuting Hank. "Hank" the girl calls out as he drops to his knees. Hank then gets back up and scream another mighty roar out of anger and charges at them. Okami and Rai looks at each other and nodded. They then lifted their swords preparing for Hank. As he got close enough, Hank leaps up and smashes the ground with both his fist in which Okami and Rai were standing. Luckily they both managed to evade his getting out of the water. They both lifted their hands creating a large amount of lightning on their palms. "Hank get out of there!" the girl cried out but it was too late as both places their hands into the water electrocuting Hank even more with double the strength. Hanks aura surrounds him and then disappears. As smoke comes out from his body, he falls over out of the fight.

Okami and Rai then turns over to the girl who is the only one left. "You'll pay for that!" she yells out. As Rai was about to step forward, Okami raised his arm stopping him. Okami then began to slowly approach the girl. "You think you can win, after all I was beating you. I know everything about you _King of Dawn_" she pointed out. With a grin, Okami replied "Oh you do. So you know about my semblance. Then you should know that I was able to copy your semblance after just watching you for a certain period of time." The girl was shocked and quickly prepared herself. However, Okami already disappeared, phasing away and then reappeared right next to her with one of his eyes glowing bright red. He swings his sword and made contact with such great force that he sent the girl flying into the cave walls. Her aura then surrounds her and disappears as well as she falls to the ground. Okami walks over to her and aims his sword at her. "Who are you? And who sent you?" he asked. The girl slowly looks up and struggles to talk. "He…...he promised" she said quietly. "Promise? Who promised you?" Okami asked again. A tear drops from the girls face and starts to fall unconscious. "I'm…..sorry" she quietly said right before she shut her eyes and fell unconscious. Okami was confused and looks to Rai. Right as he was about to say something, Okami felt his heartbeat hard as he fell to his knees. He begins breathing hard and started to get dizzy. Rai ran to him and Okami fell unconscious on his arms.

Okami wakes up finding himself laying down in the field of black roses. He quickly got up and looked around, frightened. Okami then hears the voice of the girl saying "I'm sorry" and turns to find her standing next to the stranger, with her eyes shut and holding a black rose. Even Hank stood behind her as well. Not just them but Ruby, Yang, Eira, Hakuoh, Akari, and Izuka too stood by the stranger holding a black rose but with their eyes open. "Who are you?!" Okami asked. The stranger steps forward and grabs on to his hood to reveal himself. However, as soon as he goes to remove his hood, a black mist surrounds Okami and then disappearing. He finds himself back in Yamato but this time the city is in ruins. With no one around and no Grimm in sight, a ghost town. He begins to walk towards the castle and enters the throne. But instead of the throne room he enters what seemed to be a large ballroom with blue walls and white floors. He looks out the window to find nothing but snow. He hears footsteps and turns toward the noise and finds a man in Dawnish armor like his fathers, a large sword like Suzo's nodachi, and a demon mask that was worn by Izuka. Okami wanted to say something but couldn't and was frozen in place. The masked man leaps towards him and swings his sword.

Okami instantly wakes up on his own bed and Rai was in the middle of entering his room. "I hope I didn't wake you." he said. Okami breathing heavily, calms himself and shakes his head in disagreement. Rai closes the door and stood beside Okami. "Takashi was victorious today with minimal casualties" Rai said. Okami only nods. "And the girl..." as Rai said this Okami looks up at him as he catches his attention. Rai continues "...she was a Huntress out of Haven Academy. Her name was Tina Moira, born in Atlas. She was a member of Team DETH, who apparently gone rogue and left the academy for treason. Same goes for Hank. They began work as mercenaries, swords for hire. As for who hired her…...we don't know yet." Okami looks away and rubs his face. He gets out of bed and began getting dressed. "Where are they now?" Okami asked. Rai looks down and answered "They're….dead my lord." Okami stopped and looks up at the mirror staring at himself. He hears her voice in her head saying "I'm sorry" again. He shakes it off and continues to get dressed. "You said they were part of a team. Who are the other two?" Okami asked. "Tina's twin sister, Eva Moira and Damian Horus who's their leader." Okami finished getting dress and walks up to Rai with concern in his eyes. "Right. You said they were a team. Now the question is where are they?" he asked. They both began to think ever possible answers and came to the same conclusion. "Hakuoh" Rai said. Okami steps away and said "I need to warn him. He needs to know." Okami began thinking but can only think of one solution. He walks back to Rai and places his hand on his shoulder. "Rai. I need you to go and tell him. You're the only one I can trust right now." Okami said. "Of course, anything for you my lord." Rai answered. Okami smiled and was relieved. "Thank you my friend." Okami said.

Okami sat in his throne and watches Rai take a bow and leaves. Rai goes to the stable and rides his horse leaving Yamato for Mistral. Okami remained at his throne still thinking of Tina and his dream. Momo walks up to him. "My lord, what shall we do about the bodies?" he asked. Okami hesitated and takes a deep breathe. "Take them to their homes….. and notify their families" he answered. Momo takes a bow and leaves. Okami continues to think of Tina's final words. Her apologizing and what she was sorry about. As well as seeing her standing before him holding a black rose with her eyes shut. It was if her final words will forever haunt the him as he lives on.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble in Mistral

**Chapter 10**

**TROUBLE IN MISTRAL**

In the middle of the wood sits a camp filled with bandits and with them was three kids and a teenage girl all tied up. Hakuoh and his men were sneaking around the camp, scouting them. They meet up staying hidden to think of a plan. "What do you think?" Mizuko asked. Hakuoh looks around and thinks for a moment. "Alright here's the plan and we're gonna test our new technique. You two ready for this?" Hakuoh asked. Mizuko and Fu nodded and the three huddled up. Back at the camp one of the kids was crying a bit and the girl tries to comfort him. "its okay everything will be alright." she says. One of the bandits that was nearby takes a knee in front of her and place a knife against her throat. "Yes. Everything will be alright as long as we get our money and if you _beeeehave_" the bandit said in a sinister tone and followed it up with a laugh. Meanwhile, water started to flow underneath him and several other bandits. One of them noticed and commented "What the?" Hakuoh then yelled out "FU NOW!" The bandits turned to where Mizuko and Fu were at. Mizuko had one hand on the ground where the water came from and the other at a prayer position for focusing. Fu charges up his Lightning Palm and touches the water electrocuting all those that made contact with the water. That includes the bandit near the girl, who fell unconscious and the girl kicks him. Hakuoh rushes out of the bushes from the side and began striking down those that weren't effected by the lightning. Mizuko and Fu followed and went straight for the hostages, freeing them. After taking down at least six bandits, loud thumping footsteps caught Hakuoh's attention. He looks towards the noise and watches as the bandit leader stumps out of his tent. He was a giant while a giant war hammer, wearing nothing but his fur kilt, a boar skin as a hood, and boots. He looks around finding his men taken care of and the hostages freed. He wasn't very happy. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he roared. He charges at Hakuoh, who was calm and sword was sheathed, and swings his hammer at him. Hakuoh jumps high enough to evade his attack. In the middle of the air, Hakuoh had his eyes closed with his hand on his sword. As soon as, he opened his eyes they were bright orange like fire. He unsheathes his sword and swings it across the leaders bare chest giving him a deep wound. He reacts in pain putting pleasure on his chest with his hand and Hakuoh jumps back getting distant from him. "HAHA you think this is enough to take me down?" he said. Hakuoh again calmly has his eyes closed and sheathed his sword. He opens them and now is back to his normal blue eyes and smiles. "No…but this might do the trick." he said. The leader confused looks down at his feet as he felt water and watches water flow below him. It then goes up at him and wraps around him like a squid catching its prey. He turns and sees Mizuko again controlling the water and Fu charging his Lightning Palm. Fu then slowly touches the water electrocuting the leader until he was unconscious. Hakuoh gives them a thumbs up and they return it

As they leave the camp, the girl rides on one of the horse's with one of the kids. The other kids rode with Mizuko and Fu. Hakuoh was driving a wagon with all the bandits in the back tied to each other. They then arrive to a near by village with the residents waiting for them and welcomed them back with cheers and gratitude. The village elder shakes the hand of Hakuoh and thanks him. "Thank you for helping us. We're forever in your debt" he said. "No its okay. We're just doing whats right is all" Hakuoh insisted. The girl that was held hostage walks up to Hakuoh looking shy. "Um excused me" she said. Hakuoh turns to her as the elder walks to thank Mizuko and Fu. "I just wanted to um…..I um...Thank you!" she nervously said and goes to give Hakuoh a kiss on the cheek. She then runs away to a group of other girls and began giggling and talking. Hakuoh was surprised but gave a smile as her touches his cheek. As they leave, the villagers wave to them farewell and they return the waves and continue on to their next destination. Mizuko leans over next to Hakuoh and said "Look at the ladies man over here haha your brother would be jealous." and followed up with a smile. "Come on its nothing like that" Hakuoh replied. Fu places his hand on Hakuoh's shoulder to get his attention and gives him a thumbs up with a grin on his face. "Not you too Fu" Hakuoh said. "Haha its alright though we know you already got a lover back at Beacon" Mizuko said. "What you mean?" Hakuoh asked. "we know you got a thing for Yang Xiao-Long" Mizuko answered. Hakuoh embarrassed looks in front of him to try and hide his embarrassment and red face. "We…..we're just close friends that all" Hakuoh said. "Oh come on we seen how you look at each other and that kiss on the forehead haha you pretty much settled the deal there" Mizuko said. Hakuoh looks over at Fu who also agreed by having both his thumbs up while smiling. "_Sigh _This is gonna be a long walk" Hakuoh said to himself.

As they approach their next destination, they stop to admire the view of the city of Kuchinashi. They look around the market place and admire all of the nice things they have to offer. All is good until someone decided to bump Hakuoh in the shoulder on purpose. Mizuko noticed and reacted saying "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Hakuoh tried to stop him but it was already too late. The man turns around with a pistol in his hand already. He was wearing something similar to the bandits they fought earlier but this time we wore a wolf skin around his shoulders. They recognized it assuming he's a leader and were on guard. "Well well well looks like Lil' Miss Malachite wasn't kidding that you'll end up here. We heard that you've been causing a ruckus with our plans" he said. "Listen we don't want any trouble. Too many people around. We don't want anybody to get hurt that's innocent" Hakuoh said trying to disarm the situation. The bandit then began laughing taking it as a joke. "You should of thought about that before you messed with our plans" he said and then snaps his fingers as a signal. A few dozen of bandits then showed themselves who were hiding within the crowd and heavily armed with either swords or guns. Mizuko and Fu drew they're swords and Hakuoh just places his hand on his sword opening his eyes activating God mode making his eyes glow orange again. "Be reasonable here you don't want to do this" Hakuoh still attempting to disarm the situation. "Oh but I do" the leader said. Before he was able to raise his gun, Hakuoh leaps with great speed and slices his hand clean off. The leader cries in pain and the rest of his men then charges. Greatly out numbered, they struggle to fight off the horde of bandits. While Mizuko and Fu fight off the bandits, Hakuoh focused on defending them from the bullets since he's fast enough to deflect them. However, one bullet managed to pass him hitting Mizuko right at his right arm. Hakuoh quickly reacted by summoning some of his clones to protect them. He goes to tend Mizuko's wound. "There's too many of them" Mizuko said. Hakuoh looks around trying to see if there was an escape route. However, right before he can find one smoke began to emerge covering them up. Then someone grabs Fu, Mizuko, and then him. As the smoke clears they were gone. The bandits looked around but couldn't find them. The leader then walks where they were standing a moment ago holding on to his amputated arm. "There is no where to run! Once you enter my hunting grounds you become preys to the Wolf pack! YOU HERE ME! WE WILL FOUND YOU!" he shouted out.

As they run away and in the clear, Hakuoh continues to follow the stranger who wears a black kimono and has a kitana like his. The other two who followed behind did as well. "Who are you guys?" Hakuoh asked. The stranger turns and drew his sword place it on Hakuoh's neck. "You will remain silent until we reach our destination. Just be grateful he wanted us to save you." he said and sheathed his sword, continuing to walk. "He?" Hakuoh quietly said to himself. "I think we should listen to them for now" Mizuko said. "I agree" Hakuoh responded as they continue to follow them. They eventually make it to an area that seemed isolated from the rest of the city as its walled off. It had a different vibe and theme then the rest of the city as they was also people living within the area. They were lead to what seemed like a temple in the other side of the area. The stranger walks up the steps then stops to turn towards them. "We will be confiscating your weapons as a precaution" he said. "What?!" Mizuko questioned him with anger in his eyes. Fu doesn't seemed happy either. The stranger grabs on to his sword as well as the guards around. "I said we will be taking your swords" he said again. Mizuko and Fu were on edge but Hakuoh takes a deep breathe and goes to unbuckle his belt. "Hakuoh?" Mizuko said out of confusion. "Listen to them. The last thing we need is to be in another fight when we're clearly out numbered and with you being injured. I rather do this peacefully." Hakuoh said. Mizuko and Fu wasn't entirely happy but listened to him and unbuckled their belts giving them their swords. "The chief will see you now" the stranger said.

They follow into the temple leading them to what seem to be a shrine and in front of the shrine was an elderly man meditating. Hakuoh, Mizuko, and Fu stops in front of him while the stranger whispers into the old mans ear. The old man opens his eyes and looks at them briefly. "Please come and sit. We got much to discuss." he said. They listen to them and sit on the floor in front of him. "Now let me introduce myself. I am Hanzo, Head Chief of the Mitsuki clan and this is my grandson Rin" Hanzo said and Rin goes to take a bow as a sign of greetings. "I am Hakuoh brother of the King of Dawn Okami and these two are my loyal friends Mizuko and Fu" Hakuoh following up to Hanzo's introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Hakuoh." Hanzo said. "Likewise, but please just Hakuoh" he insisted. "So you're the clansmen we heard about that carries the same name as us" Mizuko added. Hanzo smiles and goes to pour tea for himself and his guests. "Now Hakuoh, I brought you here because…." Hanzo was saying before he was interrupted by someone barging from the front door yelling out "Where are they?!" The three of them turn around and find a young girl around their age who seemed furious. She looked at them and got angry. The guards tried stopping her but she managed to get past them. She drew her sword and swings it down towards Hakuoh but he manages to stop her by using both palms of his hands. He then pushes her away. She gets her footing back and swings again but this time Rin gets in the way blocking her. "Stop this foolishness Mirai" he said. "Get out of my way Rin" she demanded. "That's enough you two!" Hanzo yelled out. Rin sheathes his sword and bows saying "I apologize for this" Mirai, still has her sword out, is hesitant but eventually sheathes her sword. She then storms next to Hanzo and wasn't very happy. "Why did you bring these heathens here? They don't belong here!" she cried out. The three were still on edge as they wait for something to happen. "Its okay you three I'll make sure this doesn't happen again" Rin said giving them a bit of relief as they sit back down. "You're on this too Rin!" Mirai cried out again. Rin didn't say anything and Hanzo goes to drink some tea. "And you're drinking tea with them!" she continues to yell. "Mirai" Hanzo said finally silencing her "you continue to hold a grudge that's in the past. These are new times and we must learn to move on. If you keep on with this then you're no better then them or even ourselves from before." Mirai didn't seemed very happy with that statement but she manages to calm down a bit. "Good. Now apologize to our honored guests" Hanzo added. "What?" she asked as if she's surprised. Hanzo just goes to drink his tea and the three of them just stares at her while holding their tea. Her face turns red as she looks away. She then takes a deep breathe and gets here act straight and is all serious now. "I will not apologize to these heathens" she stated and storms out of the building.

They watch as she leaves and they kind of shrugged it off and drink they're tea. "I must apologize for her actions. She inherited that hatred from her mother who got it from my wife. Hopefully she'll come around" Hanzo said. "She called us heathens even though we carry the same name and potentially blood. Whats that all about?" Mizuko asked out of curiosity. "Do you know about the Civil War of Kuchinashi that occured 85 years ago?" Hanzo asked. The three of them looked at each in confusion. "No we've never heard of it" Hakuoh answered. Hanzo looked at Rin as they were both surprised. "Really? That's quite strange. It was a major event in our history that split the clan in two" Hanzo stated. Hakuoh thinks to himself and couldn't recall ever hearing of such conflict. "Please tell us all about it" Hakuoh insisted. "Very well. A long time ago us clansmen and you Dawnish were once a single clan. We were amongst the first to settle in this city back when it was just a town at first. We lived peacefully together along with other humans and the faunus. We were leaders during that time, taking responsibilities as protectors of the town and its people. However, everything changed when humans and the faunus discovery aura and their semblances. The chief from before, Shikaku, tried to control them saying it was for their own good but many clansmen were against his actions. Therefore, began a civil conflict between clansmen with humans siding with the rebels and the faunus siding with Shikaku, thinking he can protect them for discrimination from humans. After many battles within the town and so much bloodshed, Shikaku was finally defeated. He was then exiled along with his remaining supporters and that was the last we heard of him. Afterwards, we established a council to divide authority equally until we became a single kingdom with Mistral. Now we're just a clan isolated from the rest of the world and only taking action when necessary."

The three were amazed by the story and wonders why they were never told about it. "That still doesn't answer why we were called heathens" Mizuko pointed out. "It was said that Shikaku was supported by the God of Darkness while we were supported by the God of Light. However, they didn't appeared until the middle of the war. Since you were no longer part of us and worshiped the darkness you were consider heathens" Hanzo added. "Wait that doesn't seem right. We basically worship the God of Light now but in this situation our roles are reversed. Something doesn't seem right about all this" Mizuko stated. "You're right but that'll have to wait. Anyways, I'm assuming something changed along the way" Hakuoh said. "That's correct. Looking back at the war, we found out that we were only being manipulated by the God of Light into fighting his rival God. We were only just his pawns and no longer worship either Gods rejecting them; however, some of our own today are in denial of these facts and continues to hold those grudges" Hanzo said. Hakuoh begins thinking to himself comparing their current situation with theirs trying to find if they're in the same boat. "Hakuoh, do you think we're being manipulated like they were?" Mizuko asked. "I don't know. I've never seen any signs of someone manipulating the past Kings" Hakuoh answered. "Maybe Suzo was. After all he was a tyrant and was said to associated with the God of Darkness" Mizuko added but Hanzo counter that argument. "Not possible. When Shikaku was defeated, the God of Darkness was seal within a amulet that remains guarded by some of our men and hidden in one of the towns up North" Hanzo stated. The three looks at each other out of concern as they figured something out. Hanzo noticed and seemed confused. "What is it" he asked. "When was the last time you checked on them?" Hakuoh asked. "A few weeks ago. Why you ask?" Rin responded. "Because we received word from Okami that Izuka recruited clansmen from here and wields an amulet that can control the Grimm" Hakuoh answered and worried both Hanzo and Rin as they looked at each other. "I apologize we will have to cut our meeting shorter then I anticipated. Please stay as long as you need before continuing your journey" Hanzo insisted and rushes out with Rin.

Moments later, the three stripped down their armor and walked around. Mizuko was getting his wounds checked as he talked with the nurses and Fu was by a fountain play a guitar while kids watches and dances around him. Hakuoh stood at the side and watches as his mind is all over the place with his mission and the story Hanzo told them. He stops and turns as he hears a sliding door open behind him and finds Mirai walk out. She walks up to him with her arms crossed and still looked pretty angry. "So my grandfather allowed you heathens to stay? I keep telling him this is a mistake. Once a heathen always a heathen" she asked. "As of now yes" he answered. "Just so you know I don't support you heathens being here much less a warmonger" she stated. "So now we're warmongers huh?" Hakuoh questioned her. "Of course, you Dawnish are always fighting if its not with someone or something else you fight with yourselves. First the civil war and then you go to another continent and fight in the Great War. Afterwards, you go and create a reason to fight the Grimm head on and now you're here fighting bandits all over Animus" she stated. Hakuoh looked at you with a surprise look at his face. "I pay attention to whats going on especially when it involves you" she added. "I understand we're always fighting but is it really so bad to fight for what we believe in and for whats right?" Hakuoh asked. Mirai was silent for a moment and turns to look at the cheerful kids with Fu and the nurses who are laughing with Mizuko. "No its not a bad thing. But must you create more bloodshed and not use a more peaceful route" she asked. Hakuoh was a bit shocked with that question. "I didn't think you care that much about us Dawnish" he stated. Mirai was no longer angry but a bit embarrassed. "Of course I don't care!" she cried out. "Hahaha Well as of a matter in fact that's the whole reason I'm here" he said. Mirai looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "My brother and I have a dream to create a better and brighter future for our kingdom. He wants to put an end to all the bloodshed and I want to change the worlds view on us. He is the crown that'll lead the people and I am the light that'll open the worlds eyes. And when our time is done our little sister will take over and will create true peace in the world. A world that will no longer fear the Grimm and be united as one" Hakuoh responded as the sun sets behind him. Mirai looks at him with admiration in her eyes but then snaps out of it and goes back to her usual self. "Well that's just dumb. Once a warmonger always a warmonger" she commented. "I thought we would always be heathens?" he asked with sarcasm. "That too!" she cried.

Hakuoh begins laughing and Mirai was annoyed. Hakuoh finished laughing and looks over at Mirai who still looked annoyed. "You know you remind me of my brother and its kind of scary" he said. "Oh yeah? Hows that?" she asked. "While growing up he would force himself to believe in the same things our father did just so he can get his attention and be recognized. However, he didn't last and eventually snapped" He responded. Mirai turned over to Hakuoh and asked "What caused him to snap?" Hakuoh turns over to her and answered "Seeing the bloodshed of our people in person and nothing being done about it. Our father wanted to send more men out to fight the Grimm that invaded Vale but Okami had enough of seeing our people being sent to their own deaths." Mirai seemed confused and screeches her head. "And how exactly do I remind you of him?" she asked. "Like him, you are forcing yourself to believe the same thing your mother believes. I can tell" he answered with concern. "Yeah and so what?" she asked furiously. "My advice to you is to not force yourself to be what others want you to be. You're your own person with your own beliefs" he stated. Mirai looks down as she began to think and then looks back at Hakuoh. As she was about to say something, a woman voice called out to her from behind him. They both look to see who it was and it was an older women who didn't look happy. Mirai runs up to her and looked nervous. They walked away and Hakuoh manged to hear what they were saying. "What did I tell you about talking to them? You mustn't speak to heathens like him" the women said. "Yes mother" Mirai said. That was Mirai's mother that called out to her and they left Hakuoh alone and curious of what Mirai was going to say. However, Hakuoh shrugged it off and went to the room he was staying in to go sleep.

The next morning Hakuoh, Fu, and Mizuko were at the front entrance along with Rin who was in the processing of bowing. "My sincere apologizes but Chief Hanzo wont be getting the chance to say farewell. However, I'm sure he would wish a safe journey for you all and that you're welcome here whenever" he said. "Is it about the clan members from the North?" Mizuko asked. "Yes. He left sometime last night to investigate the situation after not receiving any response from them" Rin answered. Hakuoh not paying attention was looking around as if he was expecting someone but snapped out of it as Mizuko shrugged him. "Oh. I thank you for your hospitality. I wish Hanzo and you farewell" Hakuoh said as he takes a bow. "Yes. Farewell and safe journeys" Rin responded and as the three leaves several of the clan members wave goodbye to them. As they turn the corner they heard someone call out "Wait!" and turn to find Mirai climbing over the wall. She walks up to Hakuoh and looks up at with a much more friendlier look then before. "I thought about what you told last night. About you and your brother wanting to make a difference and that I'm my own person. So I stood up and told my mother that I'll no longer listen to her and her beliefs. As of now I want to views thing with my own eyes for what they are" she said. "So we're no longer heathens?" Hakuoh asked with a smile. "Nope" she answered. "And we're no longer warmongers?" Hakuoh asked again. "Ok don't push your luck" she replied with an annoyed look. "Haha it was worth asking" Hakuoh said as he laughs. Mirai runs up to Hakuoh giving him and hug. "Thank you" she whispered to him and runs off back to the temple, waving back smiling.

The three continue onward as they walk out the city, stopping up the hill to look back at the city one last time. "Man Hakuoh you truly got a way with the ladies" Mizuko said teasing him. "Oh come on not this again" Hakuoh replied. "I mean first Yang and now Mirai. Who's next?" Mizuko continues to tease him. "_Sigh _come on its a long way to Mistral" Hakuoh trying to change the subject moving onward. As they turn to continue a group of bandits appeared out of the trees. The same leader with the wolf pelt came forward. "Well well well look who we finally found" he said. The three raised their guard and looked at one another nodding at each other. "Ready for round 2?" Mizuko asked. Hakuoh looks back at the group of bandits analyzing the situation. He closes his eyes fro a moment feeling the wind flow through his hair and the sun shining down face. He opens them with his glowing orange eyes, activating his God mode. "Lets go!" Hakuoh cried out. The three drew their swords charging at the Bandits only to be victorious once again.


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen Warriors

**Chapter 11**

**FALLEN WARRIORS**

After their encounter with the bandits, Hakuoh Mizuko and Fu continue their journey for Mistral. Where they will meet with their leader and negotiate an open trade between them and Dawn. At nightfall they stop rest and Hakuoh seemed bothered as if he forgot something. As he finally remembered he looked over at Mizuko. "Hey Mizuko. What day is it?" he asked. "Hm? Its Saturday. The 15th of…" Mizuko stopped in silence as he realized what Hakuoh was thinking as well. "That's right. Its the Day of the Fallen. The day we honor and remember those who fought in the Great War and every other conflict after that. All those who fought and died for Dawn" Hakuoh explained. Mizuko looks up to the sky as well as Hakuoh and Fu. "If only we were back home" Mizuko said. "Yeah. I would of loved to hear Okapi's speech and hear the Song of the Fallen Warriors" Hakuoh added.

Back in Yamato, the people were gathered at the cities Monumental park. Okami stood in front of all of them and right behind him was a large statue made out of wood, carved to look like a Dawnish soldier. Everyone was holding on to a lit flying lantern with a name of who they wish to honor and remember written on it. Okami looks down at his with his father's name written on it. He then looks forward towards the people who awaits his speech and takes a deep breath. "Here we stand to honor and remember our loved ones who has fallen in combat. Our fathers and mothers….. Our brothers and sisters….Our friends and comrades…..Our fellow Dawnish men and women who stood together, fought together, and died together. Sacrificing their lives so we may live in peace today. We owe them a great debt that can never be repaid….Therefore, as we stand here alive and well it is our duty to keep them alive in our hearts and memories….for those in the near future…. They were the sword who fought for the people and shield who protected the innocent…..the were warriors of Dawn and protectors of Remnant." As Okami finishes his speech, he released his lantern letting it fly and the people did the same right after.

In the middle of a road, Rai had a lantern with his fathers name and lets it go. As he watches it fly, he continues on with his mission. Hakuoh, Mizuko, and Fu also had lanterns that they let fly and watched them go. Fu clears his throat and to their surprise began to sing.

_High on the hills where warriors once stood_

_We stayed and watched as they leave_

_They marched to go fight, they marched to go die_

_They marched for the sake of us all_

_As they were stained with their very own blood_

_They continued to lift up their swords_

_They fought in the day and they fought in the night_

_And they fought till the break of dawn_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_We couldn't remember their face_

_They fought very hard till their very last breathe_

_And left us with only their names_

Hakuoh and Mizuko stares at Fu in shock as he said his first words since the start of their journey. "Well look finally decided to talk" Mizuko said. Fu smiles and gives them a thumbs up while Hakuoh and Mizuko began to laugh. Hakuoh looks back up at his lantern as it lights up the dark skies. The next day they continued on to Mistral. Hakuoh was in front and Mizuko was in the back teasing Fu to speak again. However, Hakuoh sense a presence nearby and stopped. Mizuko and Fu stopped and looked at Hakuoh, concerned and on guard. "Someone is nearby in the wood over there" Hakuoh said. They looked around to see who it is but all they see is tree's and bushes. "You've been found out! Show yourself!" Hakuoh called out. As he said that, a women just out of thin air appears in the middle of the field they were looking at. "Oh my. Looks like I've been found. I'm impressed" she said.

She wore a black dress and is holding what seemed to be a very large shear looking weapon. "Who are you?" Hakuoh asked. The woman giggles in a sinister way. "So hostile hehe. But it doesn't matter you wont be alive long enough to remember" she said and leaps towards Hakuoh attacking him. Hakuoh dodges her attack jump back next to Mizuko and Fu making her cut a tree that was right behind him in half. "More bandits?" Mizuko questioned. "No. She's far stronger then a bandit" Hakuoh said. She turns around with a big grin on her face as she prepares to attack again. The three of them drew their swords preparing for battle. "Well whoever she is, lets just finish her off" Mizuko said. The woman giggles again and said "Oh deary, if only it was that simple" She gets on a stance and then vanishes. The three of them goes back to back and were on guard, looking around to see where she has gone. However, Hakuoh already knew where she was as he can sense her aura. "Above us!" he yelled out and the three looks up to see her coming down at them. They evade her attack as she impales nothing but the ground. She begins giggling again as she leans on her weapon and looks over at Hakuoh. "So it is true you also have a semblance that can sense others aura. Hehehe nice! Too bad the range is limited" she stated as she gives him a sinister smile. She grabs her weapon and pulls them in two creating two separate swords. She points one of sword at Hakuoh and the other the opposite direction. They look closely and notices that on the flat end of the blade was a barrel. She begins to open fire at them and spins around following them as they run and evade the bullets as much as they can. Hakuoh, with his sword already sheathed, quickly uses a tree to give him a boost to jump up. He then drew his sword swinging waves of flames at her. The waves impacted right at her feet blowing her away but she catches herself and lands back at standing. Hakuoh leaps towards her through the smoke and swings his swords. She blocks his attack but Fu comes from behind with his Lighting Palm. She still manages to evade but then was struck by Mizuko's Serpent Strike. As she slowly gets up, she looks up at her three opponents stand by each other. She gives them a smile and says "Oh how fun I'm having." They all charged at each other. Hakuoh, Mizuko, and Fu were all attacking her constantly and with rhythm as if they make a perfect team. However, she was blocking, evading, and countering their attacks.

Eventually she kicks Fu away and goes to shoot Mizuko and manages to shoot his leg. Hakuoh looks at her and their swords clashes. As they looked at each other, face to face, Hakuoh asked "Without a doubt your a Huntress meaning your not alone. Where is your teammates at?" She answers "Wouldn't you like to know?" They then leaped away from one another. Hakuoh goes to create multiple of his clones completely surrounding her. "Well ain't this interesting" she reacted. Hakuoh and his clones then charges at her but she continues to fight him off with ease destroying his clones. After she destroyed his last clone, Hakuoh swings his sword upwards with great force disarming her of one of her blade. Mizuko attacks her with his Serpent Strike again forcing her to dodge by jumping up. It was all a set up for Fu to come down her with his Lighting Sword while she is wide open. However, she flips slighting backwards and extends her hand out forming a pistol with a smile. "Boom" she says as she acted as her hand was a gun and at that moment Fu took a bullet through the head. She lands safely while a lifeless Fu fell to the ground. Hakuoh and Mizuko eyes were widen with such shock."FU!" Hakuoh screams out. She goes to do the same thing to Hakuoh and then he was shot. The bullet goes straight through his right shoulder. Mizuko quickly looks for the source of the shots and saw a slight glare on top of a mountain, however, the location of the source was so far away that there was no way they would be able to stop whoever was shooting at them. It was an impossible shot.

Hakuoh on his knee, holds on to his shoulder in pain and Mizuko was frozen in shock. "Well well looks like your aura is depleted and you're down a man. Looks like you're now in big trouble" the women said. She then smiles, charges at Hakuoh and said "Time to end this!" Hakuoh had no time to block or dodge the attack but Mizuko somehow managed to move and block her attack. Hakuoh looking up at him will shock still in his eyes. "Run" Mizuko said. He turns and yells again "HAKUOH RUN" Hakuoh couldn't think for himself at the moment but listened to Mizuko and ran through into the forest. Mizuko pushes with whatever he got left in him the women away. "Hehe you're done for I hope you know that. And your friend over there…..He's not gonna make it either" she said. Mizuko, tired, takes a deep breath calming himself and said "You will not get to him as long as I'm breathing!" Still smiling, she responded "We'll see about that" Hakuoh continues to run and doesn't stop. He eventually runs into an open field and goes up an incline, stopping at the edge of a cliff with a river at the bottom. He looks around and recognizes the area but had little time to remember. He turns back around to look at the mountain where the shooter is located and see's a bright glare for a second. Hakuoh closes his eyes and time now slows down for him as he is remembering the past. All the good times and training he had with his brother, playing with his sister, and the love he received from his mother and father. He then said to himself "I'm sorry…...Okami." Hakuoh opens his eyes and a bullet goes right through the right side of his forehead and he falls back and down into the river. Moments later the women in black walks up the edge of the cliff and looks down to no sight of Hakuoh. "Eva?" a voice called for her through a earpiece she was wearing. "Yeah. We got him." she answered. "And his friend?" the voice asked. "Oh Damian no need to worry about him. He's not important. Lets hope the others are did their part as well." she said. She then walks away from the where Hakuoh stood last. Where his blood covers the green grass and the white roses in which he stood over.


	12. Chapter 12: Izuka's Final Moment

**Chapter 12**

**IZUKA'S FINAL MOMENTS**

The sky cover by the dark clouds as the rain falls heavily. Somewhere within the Kingdom at an open field General Takashi sat on his horse with his men standing by his side as they stare at an abandon fortress with both Grimm and clansmen standing to defend it. Eventually Izuka walks out wearing a demon mask and looks down on Takashi and his army. He pulls out the Dark Amulet and uses it to command the Grimm to attack while the clansmen stood by. Takashi draws his sword and his men after him. Takashi raises his sword and yells out "ARCHERS!" the last three row of men drew their bows with an arrow, fusing either lighting or fire to them. "FIRE!" Takashi commanded allowing the archers to open fire at the charging Grimm. One volley after another the Grimm still with great numbers continue pushing. "WATER TRAPS!" Takashi commanded as a few men steps in front of the formation and place both their hands into the ground that's been flooded with water. As the Grimm charges and step on current spots on the field they get caught by a tentacle made out of the water and then gets dragged into the ground killing them as they get crushed. Still the remaining Grimm keeps pushing on, therefore, Takashi jumps off his horse and steps forward. He then swings sword forward and screams out "CHARGE!" Takashi and his men charges at the Grimm to fight them face to face.

Back at Yamato, Okami sits at the dinning table with his mother, Akari, and Dai who were talking with one another about Akari's training. Okami doesn't seem to have been paying attention as all he was doing was staring at his plate. He cant stop thinking about the event that occurred the day before. However, as he thinks more about it he gets an intense flashback of all those who fell in front of him. All who had dead before him. Mifune saying his last words, the screams of the senate as they were executed, soldiers as they fought to their last breath, and his fathers last words to him and Hakuoh. Okami drops his fork and covers the left side of his face, breathing heavily. The room grew silent as the rest turn their attention to him out of concern. "Hey you know what? There is one more thing I wanted to show you. Come on lets go Akari" Dai said to break the silence and to remove her from the room. "Oh. Okay" she responded and followed Dai out the room. Eira goes to grab onto Okami's hand, calming him down. "Is everything alright?" she asked him. Okami looks away and back down to his plate. "I'm fine" he answered with a tiresome tone. Eira wasn't convinced and grabs his hands with both of hers and stared right into his eyes. "Please son. Tell me whats wrong" she begged him. Okami was lost in her sad eyes and even Bigsby, who was sitting by them the whole time, caught his attention with his puppy eyes and crying. "Be honest mom..." he said. "Of course dear" she reacted. Okami takes a deep breath calming himself down and looks right into his mothers eyes. "With what I've done with the senate, with Izuka…...am I doing the right thing? Am I truly the King these people need right now?" he asked. Eira removes her hand from his and leans back onto her chair taking a deep breath. "You were right to convict the Senate and Izuka of treason and as long as you have the people best interest in mind then you're the king they need. However…...I'm sorry Okami I don't agree with some of you're actions lately. You've changed my son. Its like you've fallen into darkness and that you're mind has been corrupted."

Okami looks away ashamed of himself as he realizes the true nature of his actions. He's become desperate for peace and angered by past actions of others. Eira again grabs his hand and asked "Have ever told you the story of the two wolves?" Okami looks back into her eyes. "No" he replies. "Well it's about a never ending battle between these two wolves. One is black and corrupted. Filled with anger, regret, sorrow, resentment, and despair. The other is white and pure. Filled with happiness, peace, love, empathy, and hope. Till the end of times these wolves would fight for what they think is theirs" she told the story. Okami thought about it for a minute and then asked her "Which wolf wins in the end?" Eira places her hand on Okami's chest where his heart would be and simply replies "The one you feed the most." After a moment, Dai and Akari returned but Dai seemed serious then before and Akari was concerned. "My Lord, we received news of General Takashi's victory and are ready for a final push. He believes its best for you to be there." Dai reported. Okami stands up and nodded. He looks over at Eira and said "Sorry mother but you think you can look after the throne for me again?" Eira giggled and answered "Of course." Bigsby began to whine as he sat next to Okami. Okami pets Bigsby and said "Its alright boy I"ll be back." He then walks away towards Akari. "Do you have to go again?" she asked with a sad tone. "Yes it's my duty. But don't worry I'll be back..." he said as she pouts. "...Aaaand I promise when I get back we can train together" he added. Akari gasped out of excitement and hugs Okami. "I'll hold that promise against you, remember that!" she said. "Oh don't worry lil sis wont forget" he replies. The two separates and Okami goes to leave but being departing he said "Daichi…. keep them safe." Dai takes a quick bow as Okami leaves.

As Okami arrives at the site of battle, he looks around and see's all those who were wounded and dead. His guilt of starting something that could have been avoided grew but couldn't help but feel more angry towards Izuka. He arrives at the war tent where Takashi is at and enters to talk to him. Takashi takes a bow and said "My Lord, glad you could make it." Okami steps up toward the map on the table and looks at where all the troops were stationed as well as the enemies. "Give me a status report" Okami commanded. "Yes my Lord, we have them completely surrounded and they haven't yet send anymore Grimm. I think Izuka is out of juice and can no longer use that amulet of his. So all he has are those clansmen by his side" Takashi reported. "Casualties?" Okami asked. "20 wounded, 15 dead" Takashi added with hesitation. Okami looks down out of frustration and turns away looking outside at all the soldiers around them. "Here I am wanting to end the bloodshed….only adding to pile of past corpses" he stated. Takashi walks over next to him and places his hand on his shoulder. "No one said this would be easy. You're trying your very best at least. Ever since you became King, we have more hope then ever before, families don't fear losing their loved ones as much, and we no longer wear the shackles of the code. We are free from that which has caused us so much bloodshed and a never ending war. Therefore, I am glad to call you my King" Takashi said as a takes another bow to show his respect towards Okami. Okami, a little embarrassed, looks away and scratches his head. "Thanks Takashi, I appreciate your support" Okami said lowly. "Not a problem, my Lord" Takashi said with a smirk. "Hey now don't expect me to show any favoritism towards you just because we've gone through a lot together" Okami said. "Well of course, you do got a reputation to uphold haha" Takashi added. The two then leave to tent and continue to look around at the soldiers. "Alright lets goes….we got a war to end once and for all" Okami said. Takashi takes a quick bow and goes to gather his men. Moments later, Okami and Takashi along with his army marches towards the fort that Izuka is in. They stop right in front of the entrance as it opens up and a clansman walks out. Okami and Takashi dismounts their horses and approaches him. As they meet at the center, the clansmen goes down to his knee and bows. "My Lords, I have a request for you on behave of Izuka" he said. Okami and Takashi looks at each other and nodded at one another. "Alright, what is it?" Takashi asked. The clansmen get up and said "Izuka request a duel between King Okami and himself in place of your armies. He said there's been enough bloodshed. What say you my Lord?" Okami looks back at his men and thought about it for a minute. "I agree. Too many died already" Okami answered. "Very well, I'll tell my men to stand down. Izuka will meet you at the forts great hall" he added and heads back into the fort. "You sure about this?" Takashi asked. "Yes. Either way I want to talk to him. Tell the men to stand down but be prepare for anything. I'll be back." Okami said and walks inside the fort.

Okami enters the great hall where he finds Izuka looking at a throne room where two torn flags were hanging. One was a flag of Vale and the other of Dawn. Okami approaches him and stand next to him looking at the flags. "Did you know that this fort was meant to be used to station our armies, along with Vales, to protect the people of Mt. Glenn?" Izuka asked beginning their conversation. "No, I didn't" Okami answered. "Even when Suzo had closed our borders he was always willing to help others. So he when he heard of Vale expansion he offered to help with defenses. However, the senate, who were just advisers at the time, when behind his back and tried there best to delay our deployment of supply and troops…..and it worked. Many innocent lives died and we didn't send a single company to help thanks to them and their so called code. I was gonna be the marshal of this fort" he added. "It would have been different if it wasn't for them. We could of protected them or maybe even saved them" Okami said. "We could agree on that. Anyways I'm aware you went to the forbidden caves. Did you find the answers you seek?" Izuka asked. "No. When we got there their were two huntsmen guard it. We fought them off but I used up my aura and collapsed. After that day I couldn't bring myself to go back. However, High priest Momo went to investigate and went up the steps. He found a doorway to what seemed to be a shrine but its closed shut and believes that its rest right beneath the castles great hall" Okami replies. "Of course he did….listen to me Okami, after today don't trust anyone but yourself. Not even the Gods if they were to ever approach you. Don't be a pawn to their war" Izuka insisted. "You have my word I will not part take in their plans. I promise to avenge you and all that has fallen to their war" Okami said. He then turns to Izuka and draws his sword. "I'm it has to be this way. If I could go back and just listened I would…..I was filled with rage and acted recklessly" Okami said. Izuka turned to him and removed his mask exposing his half burnt face. "It's alright. It's better this way…..Now you have a duty to fulfill and I trust you can end this cycle of war that our people is forever trapped in" Izuka said as he removes his armor and stood his ground waiting for what comes next. Okami raises his sword and point it at Izuka's chest. "Before I do this. Izuka where is the Amulet of Darkness?" Okami asked. "I entrusted it someone outside the Kingdom to secure it. Someone who is truly trustworthy. That way no one else can abuse its power" he answered. Okami nodded as an understanding and then thrust it penetrating Izuka, going right through his chest. Izuka falls on Okami with his face against his shoulder and Okami holding him up. "Thank you…..Now I can be at peace…...finally" Izuka's last words as he bleeds out and dies on Okami's arms.

Outside a pyre was prepared where Izuka's lifeless body burns into ashes. Okami stood by and watches along with Takashi and the clansmen leader. "What will happen to us now?" the clansmen asked. "You all can go back home to Animus or stay with us...be a part of the Dawnish kingdom. It doesn't matter…...the war is over" Okami replied. "No…...it only just begun. We will stand by your side till the end" the clansmen said. Okami nodded as approval and the clansmen bows and walks away but was stopped. "Wait! Whats your name?" Okami asked. "Shisui, my Lord" he answered. "Welcome Shisui. Glad to have you by my side" Okami said as he reaches out for a handshake. Shisui shakes his hand and carries on. Takashi approaches Okami and asked "What now?" Okami looks back at Izuka's pyre and answered "We go home establish peace and hope Hakuoh was successful in Mistral. We'll have to prepare for war as well" Okami replied. "Against the Grimm?" Takashi asked. "No. Against the Gods" Okami answered. "The Gods? What do you mean?" Takashi asked out of confusion. "Takashi I can trust you right?" Okami asked. "Yes, of course" Takashi immediately replied. "Good…...I have something to tell you….." Okami was saying before a soldier runs up to them at a panic. "My Lords! I have terrifying news!" she said. "What is it soldier?" Takashi asked. The soldier led them to one of the medical camps where a soldier of the defense army laid wounded. Takashi sat beside him with Okami beside him. "Tell me what happened" Takashi asked. "_cough cough _The Grimm! They just came out of no where without warning!" the soldier answered with a panic. "Calm down. You're alright now. Just tell us whats going on" Okami said calming him down. "Shino…...its been completely wiped out by the Grimm. We didn't stand a chance against a horde that large. We called for help but no one answered. I barely got out with my life" he answered. "What?!" Takashi stood up quickly, reacting. "This isn't good. Where is this horde now?" Okami demanded. "_cough cough_ It's…...It's heading North! It' going for Yamato!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Fall Part 1

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE FALL PART 1**

Dread fills within all who just received the message of Shino being completely wiped out of the face of the world and Yamato is possibly next. Okami and his army rushes to return in hope they can make it back in time. Okami is mounted on his horse holding the dark amulet up in front of him. Shisui approaches him. "I don't understand. How did a large horde go unnoticed by us? Did Izuka planned this?" Okami said to Shisui. "No. He wanted to free the Kingdom from the Gods grasp. This is something else" Shisui responded. Okami nodded and looks back at the amulet thinking all other possibilities of the situation at hand. He goes to wear the amulet around his neck and immediately felt a presence just like he had in his dreams. He looks around only to find nothing. "My lord" Takashi called out to him. "Yes what is it?" Okami asked. "We are ready to march" Takashi responded. Okami turns toward the road that leads to Yamato and signals the march. "Lets not waste time men! FORWARD!" he yells out as his entire army goes full speed on their horses rushing to save their home, their Kingdom. "Will we make it!" Takashi yelled out to Okami as he rides beside him. "We will!" Okami responded and whispers to himself "We will."

Back at Yamato, Eira was running the city while Okami was away. She was sitting in throne accompanied by General Hime, who's in charge of Yamato's defense, with Dai and Bigsby standing by her side. "Any news on Tsuki?" Eira asked. "No my lady. There hasn't been any sight of him" Hime responded. "Well in that case, I have a new assign…" Eira stopped as she listened to the sound of bells spreading throughout the city. She stood up from her chair and notices Bigsby growling. "Is it Izuka and his army? Did the King fail?" Hime cried out. "No. Its something worse…..Dai! Get Akari to safety and protect her" Eira order as Dai bows and quickly leaves. "General! Battle station! We have incoming Grimm and take ever men in this castle with you" Eira continued to give orders and walks away as the same time Hime and every soldier present at the time rushes out to the walls. Eira goes to her room and opens a chest that stored her old huntress outfit and weapon. But something was wrong as Bigsby growls as if an enemy is nearby. On the other hand, Hime makes it to the wall as she goes up one of the towers and see's an unbelievable sight. From a great distance is what seems to be hundreds of Grimm marching towards Yamato. Hime looks down at the bridge watching the people panicking to get behind the walls and soldiers trying their best to guide them. Every soldier is desperately rushing to prepare from battle.

The Grimm is getting closer and it is only a matter of time that they'll have to close the gates. Hime mustn't make a mistake and time her order to close the gate perfectly and get as many people in as she can or else the Grimm will break through and terrorize the city. The Grimm is getting closer but then everyone on the walls notices it was getting darker as if the clouds was blocking the sun. So Hime looks up and finds Griffons flying over them. "ARCHERS! ABOVE! FIRE AT WILL!" Hime yelled out beginning the battle that'll decide Dawns fate. Dawnish archers began to fuse lightning or fire aura to their arrows, shooting down as many Griffons as they can. Next to Hime, an archer was stuck from the back by what seemed to be a stinger. She turns and see's Lancers approaching them as well. "LANCERS FROM THE FRONT!" she yelled out to have some archers focus on the Lancers. Soldiers began to fall whether is from the a stinger from a Lancer or being grabbed and fling off the walls by a Griffon. However, this was nothing compared to what's next to come. As Hime was trying to fight off whatever Griffon came close, she notices the Grimm horde was close. She looks over back at the gate and watched the last of the people to come behind the walls. "CLOSE THE GATES!" she finally commanded and was relieved that everyone made it in time.

However, the Grimm is here. Some Boarbatusk began to charge and ram the gate, slowly breaking it down. Hime walks up to one of here Captains and told him "Keep the skies busy!" She rushes down the steps and regrouped with the rest of her army made up of swords and spear men. "EVERYONE! FORM UP AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" She yelled out as she approached them and grabs her Naginata, drawing her sword that appeared slightly smaller then the rest. She stood in front of the formation as they formed up and prepared for the Grimm."This is where we will stand and fight! This is when we prove the world our strength! Like many before us, this is how we will stop the Grimm threat once and for all! Let the Light guide us to righteousness! FOR DAWN! FOR REMNANT!" with Hime speech, all of the Dawnish soldiers gave a battle roar ready for a fight, ready for death. Finally they break through and Beowulf's began charging in and collides with the Army of Dawn.

Back in an empty throne room, Tsuki was walking without issue towards the crown sitting on the chair. However, four wolves emerged from behind the pillars surrounding him and Eira walks in with Bigsby beside her. "Hello my lady" Tsuki said as he bows. "Enough with the bullshit. I know you're the one responsible with this Grimm attack" Eira furiously said accusing Tsuki. He goes to slowly rise up and have a smirk on his face. "Oh is that so?" he asked. Eira reaches for her weapon, a double edge spear one blade larger then the other, spinning it around and points it at him like a rifle. "Yes! Now I'll be handling you to my son, the King" she said as a bear appears behind Tsuki. He draws his sword preparing himself for battle and Bigsby slowly moves forward. "I wouldn't be so sure of that my lady. It's already too late. Dawn is finished and as for your son hehehe his journey only just begun" he responded. Angered, Eira locks and load placing her finger on the trigger. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Like Suso, Okami walks on the edge of darkness and despair. However, unlike Suso, Okami will succeed and will be a great stepping stone for the destruction of this world and for a new order to rise from the shadows that's always been hidden for centuries" Tsuki bragged as he analyzes his situation. "What new order?" Eira curiously asked. With a smirk Tsuki answered "Ask that bastard Ozpin or…...your dead husband when I'm done with you."

Eira became even more furious and recklessly began firing bullets at Tsuki who is managing to evade them. At the same time Bigsby and his pack pounces at him and the bear charges. Since Tsuki is a master of the Wind element he can evade all attacks with ease by boasting from one pillar to another. Eira, frustrated, decided to go offensive and rush at Tsuki as he evades their attacks. She leaps towards him as he lands onto a pillar, swinging her spear at him catching him by surprise. As he tries to evade, Eira attack managed to graze his chest, cutting his white old style robe revealing a chilling discovery. Eira couldn't believe her eyes as the face of a Giest partially is sticking out of Tsuki. "So that's why Bigsby sensed you….and why you turned on us" Eira assumed. Tsuki covers up his chest and laughs with a sinister tone. "Why I don't know what you're talking about….my lady" he said as he boasted himself towards Eira to strike her down but one of the wolves jumps in front of him forcing Tsuki to cut it down instead.

Eira watches as one of her pack members falls to the ground. Killed protecting her. Eira lets out a scream of pain and anger. Her and the rest of her pack charges at Tsuki attacking him with great coordination and speed but it wasn't enough. One by one the rest of the pack was struck down by Tsuki and the bear tries to plow him from behind. However, Tsuki boasted himself up and behind the bear avoiding his attack. Eira thought to herself at least he's not close enough to kill the bear that he made a mistake by jumping to far but she was proven wrong. Tsuki swings his sword from a distance towards the bear created a concentrated pressure of wind powerful and sharp enough to penetrate the bear's torso, killing it instantly. Eira and Bigsby jumps at opposite side as the bear fell on its back. Eira was in shock and fear filled her thoughts. "Okami wasn't the first to create an offensive wind attack…...and it's a good thing I kept it secret" Tsuki said. Eira looks over at Bigsby as they both nod in understanding the next course of actions. At the same time they both rush over at both flanks at Tsuki. Eira splits her spear into two and Bigsby strikes first. The two, even more coordinated and faster, furiously fights Tsuki, forcing him to stay at a defensive stance. However, the only thing that was taking damage was his clothes.

Eventually he see's a pattern and predicted their next move. Tsuki uses a Water Serpent attack on Bigsby and then swings down at Eira who came at him from behind. She blocks the attack with her twin blade crossing each other. Tsuki's great strength forces her on her knee's. "It's pointless to fight the inevitable Eira. Give up!" Tsuki demanded. Eira looks straight into his eyes and replied "Never" at the same time Bigsby quickly comes from behind while Tsuki was distracted. But it was futile as Tsuki again uses Water Serpent on Eira this time forcing her to the wall behind the throne chair and piercing Bigsby right in the torso. Eira struggles to get up but heard Bigsby in pain. She looks up at him, across the hall, watching him whine in pain and struggle to get off of Tsuki's sword. Slowly bleeding Bigsby quits and turns toward Eira as a tear drops from her eyes as if she wanted to say "I'm sorry." Bigsby gives one last loud howl as his eyes slowly became lifeless.

Tsuki throws Bigsby off of his sword and flings his blade towards him forcing the blood off and onto his corpse. With tears falling from her eyes fro the loss of her long friend, Eira stood up and walks down the steps going into an offensive stance. "You will pay for that" Eira cried out. Tsuki turns towards her and takes a few steps. "Oh I'm sure I will…...just not by your hands" he replied. Eira pounces at Tsuki and with great furry rapidly attacks him. Tsuki manages to block every attack and at the same time connects his own attacks on Eira forcing her aura to diminish. Tsuki uses Water Serpent again finally breaking Eira's aura that's been protecting her from fatal attacks. "Now do you see Eira. Now do you understand that you never stood a chance against me! I may be old but I faced true evil head on and survived…...you are nothing compare to that" Tsuki stated as he slowly walks towards her while she struggles to get up. As soon as Eira placed her hand on the wall to help get her footing back, Tsuki again swings his sword creating that same concentrated pressure of wind slicing her arm clean off.

Eira stumbles back and screams in pain. She looks at Tsuki in fear and retreats towards the quarters and Tsuki follows. Tsuki walks the halls following the trail of blood left by Eira's amputate arm and lead him to the courtyard. Eira was sitting on one of the benches facing away from the big tree at the center. Tsuki walks towards looking around in awe. "Last time I saw this place flourished was when my father was King" he stated as he stopped right in front of Eira pointing his blade at her neck. Eira didn't flinch and was breathing heavily from the fight that occurred between the two. "Please….let Akari go….and Okami" she said while trying to hold back her tears. Tsuki sheathed his sword and said "I was never here for either of you. You could of walked out of this with Akari" Tsuki began to explain as Eira was being convinced since she realized now that most of the time Tsuki was defensive up until the end. "But…..I cant say the same for Okami as there is something much more bigger, bigger then us or anything even, waiting for him" Tsuki continued. Eira struggles to sit up but manages on her own. "Wh…..What do you mean?" she asked. "Okami is a stepping stone for one of two things that will effect the rest of Remnant and I'm here to make sure he goes the one true path" Tsuki again explains and goes to sit next to Eira on the bench. He manipulates water to cover her wound to stop the bleeding for now. "Since you're gonna die anyways….maybe it will give you a peace of mind to explain it to you" Tsuki stated as the two sits on the bench together where will be the final moments of Eira.

Back at the throne room, Tsuki stands over the thrones chair and goes to pick up the crown. He flips it around analyzing it. "TSUKI!" someone from behind him yelled out. Tsuki turns around to find Okami standing before him with his sword already drawn and rage within his eyes. He places the crown back down and draws his sword saying to Okami "Finally… you are here."


	14. Chapter 13: The Fall Part 2

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE FALL PART 2**

After Okami ordered to make haste back to the city of Yamato, the only thing he can think of is can he make it in time. After miles and miles of rushing back to counter the Grimm horde, Okami and his army makes to Fort Suzo only to find it in rubble's and in flames. Just outside the Fort on the side of the road, a handful of Dawnish soldiers were sitting there applying first aid on themselves. Okami goes to them and asked "What happened here?" One of the soldiers who appeared to be a vanguard stood up. "A large Grimm horde came and went right through us. It was something I've never seen before and they're heading right towards Yamato" he said. Okami looks at the others to see how injured they are if they are capable to fight or not. "Yes I know. We're heading there right now. Gather whoever is willing to continue fighting and for those who can't fight must go to Akita. Hopefully the town is still standing" Okami said. The vanguard bows and goes to gather everyone and all were willing to fight. As he does this, Okami heard a loud howl from nearby and to him it sounded like a wolf. A piece of a black roses floats across his face as he watches it fall towards the direction to home. Okami was confused to what it meant but he felt unsettled by it. The survivors jumped on some of the wagons and proceeded as the fort crumbles down in flames forever in ruins. Nearly there, Okami noticed another piece of a black rose as he rode by it and this time he heard something that got to his nerves. With his mother's voice he heard "What a horrible fate for all of you. Well I guess this is the end…...I'm sorry."

Okami mind was hectic as he doesn't know how to make of all of which he is hearing. He's afraid that all that he heard will become reality, his reality and it slowly starts becoming true as him and his army stands on top of a hill staring down at Yamato, the very place they call home, in flames and invaded by the Grimm. Simultaneously Okami and his army unsheathes their sword and moves forward slowly accelerating into a full charge. Grimm till stood within the outskirts of the city so they had to fight their way in, which they were doing exactly that. One by one Dawnish soldier fell as they were struck off their horse but many Grimm met the blades of those who were desperate to win and protect their home. The charge was a success as they pushed through the bridge and entering the city. In the middle of the chaos they meet with General Hime. Okami. Takashi, and Shisui stopped near her fighting the Grimm off. "Glad to see you're having fun without us General" Takashi commented with Hime responding "Oh ha ha."

As Okami fought the Grimm he looks around watching every men and women fighting desperately, confirming that there was too many Grimm to fight and knew what he has to do. "Takashi! Stay here with the men and help the General clear the main road as much as possible. I'm afraid we must evacuate Yamato" Okami explained. Takashi looks at Okami's eyes and see's how serious he was. Even he knew what must be done in this dire situation even if he doesn't like it. "What will you do?" Hime asked. "I'm gonna make sure my family is safe and get them out of here" Okami answered. "I'll go with you" Shisui insisted. Okami nods and the two runs for the castle fighting Grimm as they go. All Okami can think of the safety of his mother and precious sister. Running up the steps to the castle, bursting through the doors Okami looks around finding all of Eira's pets along with Bigsby dead, Tsuki standing in front of the throne chair and the severed arm that belonged to his mother on the ground. Rage grew within Okami as he call's out Tsuki's name in anger. Tsuki turns around and draws his sword saying "Finally…..You are here."

Okami leaps forward as did Tsuki and the two swords collides. Now face to face, Okami with anger in his eyes and Tsuki calm as ever. "Where is she? Where's my mother?!" Okami cried out asking in anger. "She's at the courtyard resting" Tsuki responded in a calmly manner. Okami rage grew even more and cries out "YOU BASTARD." With all of his strength, Okami pushes Tsuki's sword creating an opening. He goes to strike him but Tsuki quickly evades. Shisui runs up next to Okami and tells him "You must stay calm. Attacking him recklessly will not do you any good." He tried to reason with Okami but failed to as he isn't listening. Okami is completely filled with rage and anger towards Tsuki just like he did with the Death Stalker and Izuka when they killed his father Izanami. "I will kill him for what he did" Okami said and fused himself completely with his red lighting. "I see that you're soul is already at a corrupted state. Just like my brother was" Tsuki mentioned. Okami again leaps forward towards Tsuki furiously attacking him keeping him at a defensive stance. Shisui jumps in to help, distracting Tsuki for a moment. Okami kicks Tsuki hard enough to send him flying onto a pillar making fall to his knees.

As Tsuki slowly stood up, Okami uses Wolf's Bane, shooting a big wave of fire. The attack seemed to of made contact with Tsuki, so Okami thought it did. As the flames disappeared, Tsuki managed to evade the flames but only partially. Part of his clothes were burnt and he removes his top revealing something horrifying, shocking both Okami and Shisui. A Grimm like Spider was attached to Tsuki's chest right over where his heart would be. "What the hell" Okami said. "So now you see the truth Okami. All along my actions were being controlled. However, it can't control most things I say but forces me to keep quit on 'unnecessary' topics" Tsuki explained leaving Okami speechless. "That explains you're action but who is controlling you?" Shisui asked. "That…...is an unnecessary topic" Tsuki answered as he goes to an offensive stance. "Well I guess we'll have to put you out of your misery" Okami said as he and Shisui prepares to continue fighting. All three stood still for a while wondering who'll make the first move.

Finally Tsuki makes the first move by swing his sword horizontally creating the same concentrated pressure of wind he used against Eira. Okami and Shisui barely evaded the attack. Okami was surprised as he never knew that someone before him mastered the element of wind, creating an offensive attack. Tsuki swung his sword like a mad man sending a barrage of attacks towards the two who were stuck dodging and without an opening to counterattack. The two were barely given enough time to think all they can do was evade until Tsuki's aura runs low. Okami leaps up to dodge but was made vulnerable. Tsuki took the opportunity and sends an attack his way. Okami didn't know what to do as the attack was too fast for him to react. However, Shisui leaped up in front of Okami to block the attack by creating a wall of wind in front of him, but it wasn't enough. As the attack made contact it send the Shisui flying back onto Okami, colliding with a pillar and piercing his chest, wounding Shisui. Okami slowly getting up with Shisui at his arms made sure he was alright. Shisui nodded confirming he's fine. Okami leaned him against the pillar and faced Tsuki.

Tsuki was breathing heavily as he's growing tired. "Let's end this" Okami commented as he point his sword at him. Tsuki takes one last deep breath and replied with "Lets." Okami charges at him and Tsuki again sends an attack at him. Okami dodges by using Ruby's Pedal Burst and closing the gap between the two. Finally face to face with Tsuki, Okami again surrounds himself with red lightning and swings his sword upwards. Tsuki with a surprised look on his face goes to block but Okami was too fast and precise. Okami cuts off both of Tsuki's hand's leaving him defenseless and immediately thrust his blade right into the Spider Grimm and Tsuki's chest. The Grimm screeches in pain and Tsuki coughs out blood falling down onto his back defeated. Okami kneels down next to Tsuki and asked him "Tell me who is responsible?" Tsuki coughs out more blood and looks at Okami. "Fate is such a cruel thing Okami. This was gonna happen no matter what _cough cough_. It's up to you now to end it" Tsuki responded. Okami gets back up staring at the eyes Tsuki one last time and walks away. As Tsuki's life slowly fades away he thinks to himself "So this is how it ends for me. I hope he can put a stop to all of this and that I did all that I could. I'm sorry father I wasn't strong enough. I wonder if this is how you felt…..brother." As the Grimm fades away and all sign of life leaves Tsuki's body, these were his final thoughts.

Okami walks over to Shisui who patched himself up and ready to continue on. "Lets go" Okami said as they head over the left wing of the castle. "You go that way and find my sister. She should be with Dai who's protecting her" Okami said as he turns to run the opposite direction. "What about you?" Shisui said before he left and noticed a tear drop fall to the ground. "I'm gonna go find my mother" he answered and ran off. Okami ran as fast as he could while Shisui was going room to room to find Akari. Finally Shisui found the right room and was met with Dai pointing his sword at him. "Who the hell are you?" Dai asked. "I'm a friend of Okami and we need to leave now" Shisui answered. Okami busted through the doors that lead to the courtyard and his heart immediately drops as he see's his mother siting on the bench with her eyes shut. He slowly walks up to her and as he stood in front of her, he drops to his knees. He placed his hand on her cold cheek and whispers "mom?" without a response. Tears began to flow down his cheeks and he let out a loud scream in pain.

Shisui, Dai, and Akari waited outside by the front entrance. Shisui already explained everything that has happened leaving Dai angry. "I can't believe Tsuki was the cause of all this and even more was being controlled" Dai said. At the same time, Okami finally arrives walking towards him with his face down. "Big brother" Akari cried out as she runs towards and hugs him. She looks up at him but couldn't see his eyes as they were covered by his hair but she noticed the tear marks on his cheeks. She lets him go and looks around asking "Where's mother?" Okami grinned his teeth and clinched his fist where he was holding Eira's carved necklace. Akari noticed it and didn't want to believe the situation as her eyes widened in shock. Okami puts the necklace away and walks away looking out at the city. He noticed a Soldier in Atlas uniform running towards him. "My lord! We came as soon as we heard and are trying to help with the evacuation but we were only able to land one of our airship and it's waiting for you" he explained. Okami looks at the sky where he see's airships fighting off the Grimm, then down at the city where there are still people fighting, and then at Akari who is frightened. He thinks it over and said to the soldier "Lead the way."

The soldier then starts heading back down and Okami follows but Dai stopped him. "Wait we can't leave just yet. There's still people down there fighting!" Dai cried out. "What choice do we have!" Okami yelled out shocking Dai. "For the Dawn to survive Akari and I have to leave. There isn't another way" Okami continued. "But" Dai was saying as he was stopped by Shisui who placed his hand on his shoulder and nods at him to stop. "Let's go" Okami said and continued following the soldier. The others followed as well, running to the airship with Dai carrying Akari. "We landed near the church nearby" the soldier explained as they rushed down the steps. The airship was in view and as they ran towards it about to get on a Beringel lands next to them forcing the platform to collapse and they all fell down to the lower section on the main road. Everyone was fine except Shisui who was buried by the debris falling on him.

Okami slowly gets up and looks up at the airship. "Don't worry meet us at the open plaza. We'll pick you up there" the soldier yelled out to Okami and goes back to the airship. Okami looks over to see if Akari is fine. She was still being held by Dai who was slowly getting up and place her back down. They are now within the battle grounds and Dai drew his sword and began cutting down Grimm. Okami ran over to Akari and was helping Dai protecting her. Then the same Beringel burst out of the debris it was buried in and leaps at Okami. Dai pushes Okami out of the way and raise his shield to block the Beringel's punch but sends him flying to the a nearby building causing it to partially collapse. "Dai!" Akari cried out. Okami uses Wolf Bane on the Beringel disintegrating it. "Akari! You have to run to the Plaza and get to the airship. I'll fight them off" Okami said to a crying and frightened Akari. "No! I won't leave you. I can't lose you too. Okami!" she cried out. Tears began to flow down on Okami's cheek again and Akari saw that tear drops fell to the ground. "I'm sorry….Akari" Okami said as he cuts down a Beowulf that pounded at them and then he looks over his shoulder at Akari and yells "AKARI RUN!" Akari hesitated but gets up and runs away toward the airship.

Okami fused himself with his red lightning one last time and began fighting off multiple Beowulf at once. He looks over to see Takashi still fighting as well and gets his attention. "TAKASHI! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!" Okami commanded as he was struck by a charging Boarbatusk sending him flying towards the center of the plaza. Takashi turns over to Hime to let her know to start evacuating but she was grabbed by a Griffon and taken away as she screamed. "Dammit. EVERYONE EVACUATED THE CITY NOW!" Takashi commanded. As Okami fell he collided with the statue, breaking right through it. His aura was quickly diminishing as he slowly stood back up. The Boarbatusk followed him down with a pack of Beowulf's. Okami was left between the city wall and plenty of Grimm surrounding him. Okami takes a deep breath calming himself and uses Wolf's Bane once again as the Boarbatusk charges along with the Beowulf's. He used up all the aura he had left to disintegrate the charging Grimm. Okami fell to his knee, exhausted and as the flames disappeared he looks over to his left to see that Akari made it to the airship flying over. Okami smiled and signaled the airship to leave. "OKAMI!" Akari cried out in tears reaching out for him as the door closes and the airship leaves.

Okami gets back up to and looks forward only to be met by more Beowulf's but all he can think about was Akari. "You know...that might have been the first time in a long time she called me by my name haha" he said to himself and continued "And all it took is for you bastards to attack my city!" Okami gets ready for another fight but then looks up at the main road near the gates and saw Takashi leading people out. Their eyes met for a moment and Okami smiles and nodded at him. Takashi nods back but seemed upset. He continue to lead the people and his men out of the city leaving Okami behind. Okami then raises his sword and let out a loud battle cry as the Beowulf's charge at him. One by one he cuts them down with ease as Takashi fought Grimm on the bridge to evacuate those who remained. Eventually, Okami was struck, pushing him against the city wall as he dropped his sword and damaging his chest armor. He gets back up and was faced against two Beowulf's who pounced right at him forcing him against the wall again breaking right through it. One Beowulf bit Okami's left arm and scratched the left side of his face and the other was stopped by him, holding it by the neck as they had a long fall deep down the great ravine leaving behind only Okami's sword and Eira's necklace that fell out.

Takashi and his men finished off what was left of the Grimm on the bridge and as soon as they were gonna run for it another wave shows up charging. Takashi was exhausted and looks over at one of his men who looked scared as he starting to shake. He looks over at the rest of his men seeing that they were completely exhausted and had no chance in survival. Takashi accepted the cruel reality and picks up his sword. "Form on me!" he commanded. His men stood side by side with him and stood their ground against the charging Grimm in what will be the final moments of Dawn as it falls to the Grimm.


	15. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**CHAPTER 14**

**EPILOGUE**

New's spread of the fate that was the fall of Dawn. Opinions were split all over Remnant of the event. Some think they didn't deserve such horrible fate others think they reaped what they sowed thinking they should of saw this coming. However, back at Beacon Academy Ozpin has organized an event to honor Dawn and those who fell. He had his student gather and lit a lantern designed just like the ones used for the Day of the Fallen by the Dawnish people and release it flying up to the sky. Ruby was part of this event and she held the lantern not wanting to let go as tears poured from her eyes. Yang, also crying, comes from behind to comfort her little sister. Ruby looks up at her both understanding each others feelings. Ruby looks down at the lantern one last time, along with Yang, reading the two names Okami and Hakuoh written on the lantern, two men that they deeply cared about since they were kids. Two brothers that will no longer be part of their lives and they will never be able to see with their two eyes. Ruby and Yang together let go of the lantern watching it fly with the others. They both hug each other in tears and was also comforted by their teammates Blake and Weiss. From the side Ozpin watches the lanterns and was visited by someone hiding in the shadows. "Glad you were able to come…...Qrow" Ozpin said. Qrow steps forward a bit and ask "What is it now Ozpin?" Ozpin turns around and approached him stopping by his side. "I want you to investigate this and see what really happened at Dawn. Something doesn't seem right about all this" Ozpin instructed and walks away as Qrow turns back into a crow and flies away.

Back at Dawn down into the Great Ravine, Okami floats at the top of the river being dragged down stream with no sign of the Grimm that fell with him. Momentarily, someone grabs him and drags him away for he may have survived.


End file.
